No puedo permitirme perder ante ti
by Noaomi
Summary: La atracción es inevitable, desde el primer día ya no pudieron dejar de pensar la una en la otra. MikuxLuka Yuri/con probabilidades de Lemon. Historia inspirada en canciones como Magnet, Akatsuki Arrival e interview. Enjoy
1. Nuevo comienzo

Bueno chic s este es mi primer fanfic, realmente estuve mucho tiempo dudando en si hacia uno o no, pero finalmente me he disidido, espero de verdad que les guste. Ya que es mi primera historia y esas cosas, todas aquellas criticas constructivas son bien recibidas! y espero sus Reviews u/u 3. Mi inspiración para este fic son las canciones Magnet, Akatsuki arrival y la canción Interviewer. ~Enjoy~

ADVERTENCIA. El contenido expuesto en este capitulo y en futuros es yuri y puede que mas adelante haya un poco de Lemon, quien sabe, así que ya estaban advertidos.

Los personajes expuestos en este fanfic no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a sus respectivos dueños (?)

* * *

\- Primer día en esta academia para futuros "idols", me pregunto con qué tipo de personas me encontraré, de seguros son todos muy talentosos _. –Miro mi reloj de muñeca_

 _-_ oh! Rayos se me ha hecho tarde, primer día y ya voy tarde. – _camino rápido por los pasillos de la academia, ya que era mi primer día allí, no conocía en que salón me tocaba, perdida y confundida veo como una rubia de pelo corto, casi de la misma estatura que yo se acerca hacia mí._

-¿Disculpa? Es primera vez que te veo por aquí, ¿es tu primer día de clases?-

 _Asiento con la cabeza un poco tímida._

\- a ver, déjame ayudarte _\- La chica de cabello rubio toma un papel que tenía en la mano, allí salía en que clase estaba y mi horario de clases._

-Oh, ya veo _–La chica me mira fijamente y me sonríe, a lo cual reacciono con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas._

-Estamos en la misma clase, vamos yo te llevo, apresúrate que vamos atrasadas.-

 _La chica parecía amable, y sinceramente no me quedaba de otra más que seguirla, si no fuese por ella probablemente no habría llegamos a mi primera clase._

 _Como era de esperarse llegamos tarde, ya todos se abrían presentado, creo que solo falto yo y… oh! Como pude ser tan torpe se me olvido preguntarle a la chica rubia cómo se llamaba, soy un desastre._

-Bien chicas no se queden allí en la puerta paradas, entren y preséntense. – _Dijo la profesora con un leve tono de molestia al ver que llegamos bastante atrasadas._

 _Con perspicacia y personalidad la chica rubia se coloca al frente de todos los compañeros de clases y se presenta_

 _–_ Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin y tengo 15 años, encantada de conocerlos- _realiza una reverencia y se escuchan los aplausos de fondo._

 _Creo que es mi turno, me acerco tímidamente al lado de Rin_ _._

 _-_ Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y tengo 16 años, encantada de conocerlos _\- mis mejillas se tornan de un color rojo, así que al realizar una reverencia me quedo más del tiempo normal en esta postura._

\- Muy bien chicas pasen a sus asientos – _La profesora comienza a darnos la bienvenida al instituto, nos lee las reglas y nos habla sobre las actividades y competencias que se realiza a lo largo del año._

\- Y bueno para partir el año tenemos una actividad que se realizara a la mitad del primer semestre, esta consta en componer música y letra de una canción la cual será presentada frente a la escuela, el o la ganadora tendrá la oportunidad de grabar un videoclip de la canción y además será asesorado por docentes del establecimiento para hacer retoques y agregar nuevos instrumentos a la melodía original.- _Al escuchar esto, se me iluminan los ojos, el simple hecho de poder participar sobre un escenario, cantando una canción compuesta por mí, es demasiado emocionante._

 _Perdida en mis pensamientos y aun sentada en mi puesto, comienzo a sentir como me zamarrean de un lado a otro y con esto una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos._

\- Hatsune-san!, Hatsune-san-

\- Oh!, lo siento Kagamine-chan, que… ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?-

\- Iremos a almorzar – _Al lado de Kagamine-chan se encontraba una chica de mi estatura, pero su cabello era corto, con dos mechones más largos al resto y de un color verde. Al no reconocerla me dispongo a preguntar por ella._

 _-_ Kagamine-chan, ¿quién es la chica junto a ti?

\- Hatsune-san eres libre de llamarme Rin-chan- _Luego la rubia mira a su acompañante peli verde_ \- Oh, lo siento no las he presentado, ella es Megpoid Gumi –

\- Kagamine-chan, ya te he dicho que no me trates tan formal, solo dime Gumi -

\- Ok, ok. Creo que es mejor dejar las formalidades para otra ocasión, ahora que seremos todas compañeras tratémonos como igual – _La rubia se queda pensando un rato en silencio, Gumi y yo la miramos más de cerca para ver si se encontraba bien, hasta que por fin hablo_

– Lo siento me desvié del tema, Gumi-chan ella es Hatsune Miku, la encontré perdida en el pasillo hoy en la mañana, al igual que tu estaba ayer – _Sonríe divertida la rubia._

 _Se acerca un chico hacia Rin un poco más alto que nosotras y le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente_.

\- Ya veo que eres muy buena haciéndote de amigas, hermanita Jeje –

\- Ya suéltame- _Protesta la menor._

\- ¿No me presentaras a tus nuevas amigas?- _El chico aún desconocido nos examina con la mirada, tanto a mi como a Gumi_

 _-Está bien – Replica la rubia.-_ Ella es Gumi Megpoid y la chica que se encuentra a su derecha es Miku Hatsune.

 _Ambas sonreímos y saludamos al chico, Rin sigue_ hablando – Chicas él es mi molestoso hermano gemelo, Len Kagamine.-

\- Llámenme solo Len, las amigas de mi hermana también son mis amigas, así que pueden contar conmigo – _Veo como Len guiña un ojo, intentando ser ¿seductor?_

\- Uf ya basta Len, las asustaras –

 _-_ Ok, ok solo quería entregarte el almuerzo, saliste tan emocionada de la casa por tu "primer día de clases" que olvidaste tu almuerzo – _Len le muestra el almuerzo a rin con una cara burlona._

\- G-gracias… ahora ya lárgate, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar con las chicas -

\- Está bien, está bien, te dejo con tus nuevas amigas, hasta luego chicas. – _Len se despide y aleja con la misma energía con la cual se presentó._

\- Muy bien chicas, ¿quieren ir a conocer el casino?- _Eso sonaba interesante, así que de inmediatamente asentí al igual que Gumi, nos paramos de en donde estábamos sentadas y con nuestros almuerzos en mano nos dirigimos al casino._

 _-_ Vaya, este lugar es realmente grande – Dije un poco asombrada

\- Así es Miku-chan, esta academia está diseñada para cubrir todas las necesidades que podamos tener, cuenta con salones de baile, estudios de canto, salas llenas de instrumentos musicales, salas de edición, sin contar las salas de los club, el gimnasio, la cancha y la piscina –

\- Wooow Gumi realmente sabes todos acerca de este lugar ¿no?- _Dijo la rubia interesada._

\- N-no c-claro que no, es solo lo que está en el folleto cuando te inscribes – _La peliverde se notaba un poco nerviosa._

 _Comienzo a ver todo a mi alrededor de camino al casino, esas dos no paraban de darse vuelta en el mismo tema, Rin le decía a Gumi "claro que sabes mucho" y Gumi le respondía con un "claro que no" y así se han pasado un buen rato, así que es preferible que vaya recordando el camino, ya no querré perderme de nuevo._

 _A lo lejos con las chicas logramos observar un montón de alumnos rodeando a una persona, eran realmente ruidosos, imposible de no notar lo que estaba pasando allí._

 _\- ¿Pero que es todo ese ruido?- Pregunto la rubia en voz alta._

 _\- No lo sé, vayamos a ver- Dije con incertidumbre._

 _-_ viene cerca del casino _– Dijo Gumi._

 _Aceleramos el paso y ya al acércanos más pudimos escuchar lo que la multitud decían, pero al haber tantas personas no lográbamos distinguir quien era el centro de atención._

-Oh Megurine-sempai por favor enséñame-

\- Megurine-san ¿ya tienes novio?-

\- Megurine-sama ¿cuándo volverá a cantar?

\- Creo saber de quién están hablando – _Dijo Gumi con un poco de seriedad_.

 _De la nada llega el encargado del orden y seguridad de la_ academia, _o al menos eso es lo que decía en la banda del brazo que llevaba_

– Chicos chicos, atrás, esta es la hora de almuerzo, dejen a la señorita Megurine y a sus amigos almorzar en paz- _La gente comienza a esparcirse y a murmurar cosas como "no es justo" "yo quería hablar con ella" pero al fin van a tomar lugar dentro del casino._

 _Ya cuando quedaban menos personas pude divisar al centro de atención de todas aquellas persona, era una chica, Su cabello color rosa llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, tenía unos ojos color azul, su mirada hipnotizantes, su figura era la más perfecta que había visto en la vida, sus labios son tan perfectos que podría besar..._

 _-_ Miku! Miku! ¿Hay alguien allí? _– Rin movía sus manos de un lado a otro como queriéndome hacer señaléticas, a lo cual reacciono y salgo abruptamente de mis pensamientos._

 _-_ L-lo siento Rin, ¿qué decías?- _La miro fijamente, aunque me era inevitable desviar la mirada a aquella pelirosa._

 _-_ Gumi nos explicaba quién era aquella chica a la cual todos rodeaban, pero al parecer no estabas prestando atención _– Rin se cruzó de brazos._

 _-_ Lo siento Gumi, Lo siento Rin _– Hago una reverencia en modo de arrepentimiento_

\- Da que va, no te disculpes Miku-chan, con gusto volveré a decir lo que es estaba diciéndole a Rin- _Gumi amablemente se dispone a explicarme de nuevo… todo._

\- Ella es Megurine Luka, estudiante de segundo año. El año pasado gano todas las competencias de canto, además de ser una muy buena alumna y deportista, muchos quedaron conmovidos con su voz y talento. A mi parecer es una engreída-

\- oh, ya veo… - _Miro al piso desilusionada, creo que no tengo ninguna esperanza de ganar la primera competencia de mitad de semestre._

 _-_ No te desanimes Miku-chan, por algo estamos aquí, para _ganar – Rin cierra su puño y lo agita en modo de "victoria"_

 _\- Mejor vamos a sentarnos a comer, antes de que se acabe la hora de almuerzo- Dijo Gumi, un poco preocupada._

 _-_ Hai hai! _– Le sigue una rin muy animada –_ Aquí, hay un lugar disponible para nosotras _– apunta rin y se apresura para llegar al sitio._

 _Todas nos sentamos, comenzamos a contar un poco más de nosotras, de nuestras vidas, que es lo que nos gustaba hacer, en si entramos en confianza muy rápido, aunque pese a las risas y el momento agradable no podía despegar la vista de aquella pelirosa, cada vez que la veía sentía como que me iba a dar un mini infarto, obviamente me encargue de que las chicas no se dieran cuenta, pero creo que soy demasiado evidente para este mundo._

\- JAJAJA, ¿así es que por eso tienes esas dos mechas más largas que el resto de tu pelo?- _Reía Rin por aquel accidente que tuvo Gumi, realmente era divertido escuchar el cómo se quedó dormida con goma de mascar y al despertar ya tenía todo el cabello arruinado, eso le pasa por despreocupada._

 _Rin de tanto reír ya comenzaban a salirle lágrimas, pero en un momento paro, se las seca y me mira fijamente, digamos que estaba un poco distraída con aquella pelirosa para notar el cambio abrupto en el ambiente._

\- Miku, ¿qué es lo que miras tanto?, llevas prácticamente todo el día viendo hacia otro lugar, ¿qué es aquello que no te deja comer y reír? -

\- N-nada rin-chan, es solo... Que mmmm... _– Realmente me había atrapado y no sabía qué hacer, solo comencé a mirar para todos lados intentando buscar una salida a mi problema, pero allí estaba ella, riendo y hablando con sus amigos._

 _Rin se voltea y fija la mirada hacia donde yo la tenía en ese momento –_ Mmm… ¿así que eso era lo que te mantenía ocupada?, es alguno de los chicos con los cuales se junta Megurine, ¿verdad?, son realmente atractivos todos en aquel grupo, especialmente aquel chico de cabello azul… - _Rin suelta un suspiro de la nada._

 _¿Qué?, ¿acaso Rin-chan piensa que me atrae alguno de los chicos que se sientan alrededor de Megurine? De hecho ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba almorzando con tantas personas…_

-N-no, no es lo que crees, claro que NO me atrae alguno de los chicos o algo por el estilo, claro que todos con bastantes atractivos, pero no es así –

 _-_ Mmmm _\- La mirada de Gumi se vuelve aterradora._

\- no será que… te gusta Luka – _¡Ahora no solo la mirada de Gumi era aterradora! Si no que rin, también se unió a su bando, un calor invade mis mejillas, y las pone de color rojo intenso. Me las quedo mirando, algo enojada, avergonzada, y toda una mezcla de sentimientos encima, ¡en mi defensa tengo derecho a llamar a un abogado!_

 _Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero en el momento que las chicas iban a hablar, fui salvada por la campana._

 _-Te salvaste esta vez querida Miku, pero la próxima vez no, JEJEJE –Por alguna razón la voz de Gumi sonaba como un detective de los años 80´ cuando interroga a su acusado._

 _-_ eso creo…- murmuro en voz baja _–Chicas, debo ir a buscar mis libros para la próxima clase, las alcanzo luego-_

 _-_ Esta bien, Miku-chan pero intenta no perderte de camino al salón, JAJAJA _– Dice una pelirrubia entretenida._

 _-_ Que graciosa Rin, no lo hare, recuerda que me mostraste el salón de camino al casino-

\- Ok, ok te vemos haya-

 _Les sonrió y voy de camino a mi casillero, al llegar allí, coloco mí obento, y me aseguro de escoger los libros correctos-_

\- ¿Sueles espiar a todos en el almuerzo? ¿O es solo a mí?-

 _Al escuchar esa voz tan…tan…seductora y al escuchar aquellas palabras cierro abruptamente mi casillero para asegurarme de que realmente me hablaban a mí. Al mirar a mi izquierda puedo ver que esta Megurine Luka hablándome, si hablándome a mí, y para rematar me había descubierto, debía pensar algo rápido, vamos Miku ¡Piensa!_

\- M-Megurine-san _\- ¡qué tonta! Un "Megurine-san" ¿es todo lo que salió de mi boca?, rápidamente la vergüenza se apodera de mí y llena mis mejillas de rojo._

\- Oh, veo que ya me conoces _– Lo dice con una voz seductora y con un toque de ¿sarcasmo?_

\- Pero yo aún no te conozco… tu nombre es…-

 _-_ Hatsune Miku, estudiante de primer año- _digo con una voz nerviosa y temblorosa, ¿alguien en mi lugar también no estaría así? Estaba con la mismísima sex simbol de la academia y me estaba hablando a mí, creo que este debe ser mi día de suerte, o de ¿perdición?_

 _-_ Oh, ya veo y dime ¿responderás a mis preguntas? - _Los ojos de la pelirosa estaban fijos en mí, esos ojos azules…podría mirarlos todo el día, no no no ¡Miku no te distraigas!_

\- B-bueno v-veras… emm… yo…- _Realmente no sabía que decir, no podría decir "oh, si la verdad es que te miraba a ti te encontré tan atractiva que tu aura me magnetizo._

-Jajaja – _se escuchaba una pequeña risa fina y refinada que venía de la pelirosa, a su reacción la quedo mirado con cara de pregunta ¿de qué se estará riendo?_

\- Lo siento, parecieras que estuvieras hablando sola mentalmente o algo así, tu reacción es muy graciosa- _La pelirosa ya parando su risa se seca las lágrimas que brotaban de la risa._

 _Veo como la pelirosa reduce espacio entre amabas, y no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que su rostro esta tan cerca mío… es como si pudiese besarla._

\- Eres muy interesante _\- susurra a mi oído –_ Nos volveremos a ver- _Veo cómo se va alejando de mí, pero voltea de nuevo hacia mí._

\- Por cierto, Llámame Luka – _Luego de estas palabras veo como la pelirosa se aleja definitivamente, aun no lo puedo creer, lo que hace algunas horas pensaba imposible, paso, este debe ser mi día de suerte o algo así._

 _Perdida en mis pensamientos, recuerdo que hace unos minutos ya tocaron el timbre para volver a clases y yo aún aquí parada como una tonta, mejor me apresuro a mi siguiente clase, como nunca me las corrí hasta llegar al salón, para mi suerte el profesor aun no llegaba así que me apresure a tomar asiento cerca de rin._

 _-Miku ¿estás bien?, te demoraste mucho… o acaso es que ¿te perdiste?-_

\- No, no es nada de eso… simplemente pase al baño antes de venir a clases _\- Lo siento Rin, pero por el momento no puedes saber nada, me dije en mi mente._

 _\- Luka, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?, tu no sueles hablar con extraños y menos si son de primer año, ¿Qué ocurre? – Interrogaba una castaña de pelo corto a la pelirosa_

 _\- Meiko, no es nada, simplemente esa chica me pareció interesante- Una sonrisa picarona se asoma a los labios de Luka._

 _\- Oh no, te conozco demasiado como para no saber que estás pensando- Meiko y Luka son amigas desde la primaria, era imposible no saber que estaba pensando su amiga._

 _\- Meiko, no te apresures, simplemente me pareció diferente aquella chica, que no se hable más, vamos que llegaremos tarde-_

 _Realmente Miku destacaba del resto, ¿qué otra chica en el instituto tenía unas largas coletas color aquamarina?, Luka desde la primera vez que Miku la observo sabía que ella estaba allí, era imposible que la menor pasara desapercibida, era cosas de actuar un poco ¿no? Pero de vez en cuando a la pelirosa se le desviaba la mirada a aquella chica, digamos que fue una atracción a simple visa._

" _ **Más allá de los alambres de púas, hacia una meta aún más lejana, los dos estamos compitiendo."**_


	2. Un acto inesperado

Hello~~ realmente fue muy grata la bienvenida que me han dado, estoy muy contenta por que al parecer he llegado a muchas personas y como ando re inspirada, termine el capítulo dos en menos de lo que esperaba y realmente no aguante mas en tenerlo secreto así que bualá aquí esta, 2do capitulo ya subido, espero realmente que lo disfruten y no olviden de dejar sus Review.

* * *

\- Muy bien chicas, estas semanas se nos han pasado volando y ya solo estamos a un par de días del primer concurso del año, así que hay que triplicar las horas de los ensayos- _Decía una rubia muy animada._

\- Rin, la verdad no creo que sea buena idea el hecho de tener que ¿triplicar? Las horas de ensayo, está bien con lo que tenemos. – _Gumi intentaba bajarle el perfil al entusiasmo de su amiga, realmente estábamos todas muy emocionadas, pero sobre esforzarnos nos podía pasar la cuenta._

\- bueno si, tienes razón. A todo esto Miku aún no nos has mostrado tu canción, ya todas estamos ensayando, pero a ti no te hemos visto ensayar ni una sola vez, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? – _Decía una Rin preocupada._

\- Tranquilas, estoy bien, aun no la termino, pero creo que estará lista para presentarla en el concurso – _Sonrió amablemente, de verdad no podía decirles a las chicas que no he podido avanzar porque me he puesto como una psicótica averiguando más sobre Luka y viendo una y otra vez sus presentaciones del año anterior, realmente cantaba bien, y su encanto arriba del escenario es único. Supongo que ver sus presentaciones me servirá un poco, he estado observando cómo se desplaza, la actitud que uno debe tener al presentarse y ese tipo de cosas._

-Muy Rin es hora de irnos, o si no se nos hará tarde- _Dijo una peliverde_

\- Es verdad las clases han terminado ya… Miku, con Gumi iremos a su casa a practicar ¿vienes cono nosotras?-

\- No puedo debo llegar temprano a casa hoy- _Realmente no les podía decir que me quedaría a terminar la canción, sacando acordes y todas esas cosas, realmente quería que cuando las chicas escucharan mi canción quedaran asombradas, si no conseguía ese impacto en las chicas, creo que no podría conmover a nadie más._

 _\- Esta bien Miku, nos vemos mañana –Se despedía Rin_

 _\- Cualquier cosa nos mandas un mensaje-_

 _\- Esta bien, nos vemos – Las tres nos despedimos, ellas se fueron a la casa de Rin, y bueno yo me disponía a encontrar una sala vacía para poder practicar los acordes, melodía y letra de mi canción, realmente estoy nerviosa, espero que quede bien la canción y les guste a todos._

-Todas los salones a los que he ido están ocupado aquí en el primer y segundo piso, ya me estoy cansando, creo que mi última opción es el tercer piso, aquí vamos- _Mientras me dispongo a subir las escaleras, comienzo a escuchar una melodía pegajosa y una voz familiar, así que sigilosamente me dirijo hacia ella, la puerta estaba levemente abierta así que como soy demasiado curiosa me dispuse a ver y a oír a aquella persona, la cual no tardo en reconocer era Luka, la chica más popular de la escuela, la cual hace un par de semanas hablamos. Comienzo a escuchar su voz cantar y me dispongo a prestarle atención a la letra de su canción._

 _[Recomendación del autor: si desean mientras leen la canción pueden buscarla por el nombre de "Dancer in the dark" de Luka Megurine]_

 ** _"Sigo Luchando en contra Dios,_**

 ** _En este sucio y cruel lugar_**

 ** _Mi brazo izquierdo fue desgarrado_**

 ** _Y mis alas arrancadas_**

 ** _Sigo Luchando en contra Dios,_**

 ** _En este sucio y cruel lugar_**

 ** _Mi brazo derecho está lleno de cicatrices_**

 ** _Y he entregado todo"_**

 _Al terminar esta estrofa puedo ver como comienza a bailar, con la pista ya grabada, sus movimientos eran ver como si un ángel estuviese bailando… Comienza de nuevo a cantar, este es acompañado con sensuales movimientos de caderas._

 ** _"¿Por qué estoy aquí?_**

 ** _En este obscuro mundo_**

 ** _El dolor irracional de esta herida,_**

 ** _Constantemente me tortura_**

 ** _Sigo cargando en concepto de pérdida estas_**

 ** _Emociones que me hacen insensible_**

 ** _Sigo contando todas esas preguntas_**

 ** _A las que me he dedicado a través de las_**

 ** _Repeticiones_**

 ** _Sigo Luchando en contra Dios,_**

 ** _En este sucio y cruel lugar…"_**

 _Mientras canta voltea y sin querer me descubre, ella me pega una mirada realmente seductora y sigue bailando y cantando, como si realmente le gustara que yo Hatsune Miku en ese momento estuviera allí, sus movimientos fueron más candentes aun y ahora las miradas que me daban eran mucho más seguidas y profundas, pareciera como si pudiese observar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

" ** _Mi brazo izquierdo fue desgarrado_**

 ** _Y mis alas arrancadas_**

 ** _Sigo Luchando en contra Dios,_**

 ** _En este sucio y cruel lugar_**

 ** _Mi brazo derecho está lleno de cicatrices_**

 ** _Y he entregado todo"_**

 _Nuevamente hay instrumental de fondo, sigue como si nada, sus bailes, sus gestos… Todo, realmente me estaba invitando a devorar su cuerpo lentamente... ¡Oh no! En que estoy pensando, a estas alturas mis mejillas deben estar todas rojas, como soy capaz de pensar todo ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas, probablemente ella ni siquiera guste de las mujeres como yo, oh a lo mejor sea una devoradora sexual en el mejor de los casos, no no no no, despabila Miku eso no puede ser._

 _A parte, como puedo estar pensando en algo como eso, siendo que la letra de la canción de Luka es tan… profunda, un poco melancólica y con mucho significado, ¿realmente ella se siente así?..._

 ** _"¿Por qué estoy luchando en este mundo?_**

 ** _Que está a punto de la ruptura_**

 ** _Las vibraciones de este desagradable mundo,_**

 ** _Constantemente me torturan_**

 ** _Sigo reconociendo el abandono de estos_**

 ** _Pensamientos sufriendo necrosis_**

 ** _Sigo contando todas esas preguntas_**

 ** _Que he destruido a través de las repeticiones…"_**

 _Sin darme cuenta la canción había terminado, podía observar como el sudor recorría su cuerpo y como se movía su agitado pecho._

\- ¿Estarás allí observándome todo el día o es que piensas pasar?- _Dijo una Megurine agotada, parecía que hubiese estado toda la tarde practicando._

 _-_ N-no y-yo…V-veras _– Apuntaba a todas las direcciones conocidas, intentando explicarle que no fue mi intención verla ensayar. Mientras movía mis manos y dedos escucho una leve risa de la mayor._

\- Eres muy graciosa, aparte te ves muy linda así, el color rojo le queda perfecto a tus mejillas -

 _No sabía que decir, realmente sentí como si mis mejillas su calentaran más y su color rojo aumentara, no sé si eso sea posible ya que estaban muy rojas para ese entonces._

\- N-no digas eso, aparte no fue mi intención espiarte, simplemente estaba buscando una sala para poder ensayar, ya sabes… para el concurso- _Reuní todo mi valor para decir esas palabras y no morir en el intento, realmente esa pelirosa tenía algo que me afectaba a todo mi sistema cardiaco, respiratorio y bueno todos los sistemas que hayan en el cuerpo._

\- Oh ya veo… _– Observo que se acerca hacia mí._

\- Así que podríamos decir que ¿eres mi pequeña rival?- _No puedo creer que Luka haya dicho eso, ¿Pequeña? ¿Rival? ¿Pequeña yo? Está bien quizá mida como 10cm menos que ella, pero no es para que me degradara, realmente puedo ser buena en el canto, y ella aun no lo sabía._

 _Me cruce de brazos para demostrar mi desaprobación a sus palabras –_ Realmente soy capaz de muchas cosas y aun tú no me escuchas cantar-

 _Nuevamente escucho su suave risa –_ Te vez tan linda cuando te enojas _– Sigue con su risa. Quizá yo este mal, pero esta tipa ¿me está tomando el pelo?_

\- Ok, ok lo siento, tienes razón aun no te escucho cantar, ¿deseas hacerlo ahora?- _Me mira desafiantemente sensual._

\- ¿A-ahora? _– realmente no estaba preparada, no había vocalizado y ni siquiera tenía terminada mi canción, todo decía que no era un buen momento para mostrarle mis habilidades._

 _\- Si, ahora, sería un buen momento, estamos solas tu yo-_

 _\- La verdad preferiría que fuese una sorpresa-_

 _\- ¿Así que eres una de esas chicas misteriosas?-_

 _\- N-no sé si misteriosa, pero me gusta mantener el suspenso…- Que manera de salir de los problemas Miku._

\- Bueno en fin, ya te escuchare cantar, aunque me hubiese gustado ser la primera en escuchar tu voz al cantar pero bueno, que le hare. Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, tú has escuchado mi canción para la competencia…mmm… creo que tendré que cambiarla-

 _¿Cambiarla? Como Luka va a cambiar aquella canción, aquella canción es hermosa, es muy profunda y algo triste, pero aparte de eso es hermosa, el baile y todo._

\- ¿C-como que la cambiaras? –

\- Claro, ya sabes lo que cantare y tú no me quieres mostrar tu canción, así que vendría siendo como una desventaja para mí, ¿entiendes?-

 _La verdad es que su punto de vista era bastante lógico –_ Si, comprendo…- _Igual no logro no sentirme mal, ella estaba ensayando tranquila y yo simplemente me vine a meter aquí… mi mirada se dirigió al suelo, no sabía cómo compensárselo._

\- L-lo siento, de verdad… es mi culpa el que tengas que cambiar la canción… Si hay algo que pudiese hacer por ti…-

 _Luego de mis palabras hubo silencio, pensé que no me perdonaría, o simplemente no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediar esta situación, no nos conocíamos hace mucho, tampoco habíamos compartido momentos juntas, pero realmente ella me agradaba y no deseaba que dejáramos de hablar._

\- Si… si lo hay- _al escuchar estas palabras levanto mi mirada hacia la de ella, siento sus manos tocar delicadamente mi barbilla y en un acto rápido ella sujeta mi cintura con la otra mano que tenía libre._

 _De un momento a otro la mano que se encontraba en mi barbilla la llevo hacia ella y me beso… si, me beso… Luka Megurine estaba besándome, todas aquellas fantasías eran pobres en comparación a lo que se sentía realmente, sus labios eran suaves, su mano en mi cintura me invitaba a apegarme más a su cuerpo, podía sentir cada curva de él, realmente no quería que aquel momento acabara, el momento era perfecto, mis ojos cerrados, sus labios besándome, podía sentir su dulce aroma… por favor que este momento no termine nunca._

 _Hasta que el temido momento llego, sentía como sus labios se despegaban de los míos, lentamente abrí los ojos para ver su rostro, por primera vez podía ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas, era esto real, o ¿era producto de mi imaginación?_

 _La pelirosa, abre por completo sus ojos, se aleja lenta y torturosamente._

\- Estamos a mano…- _Luego de que Luka dijera estas palabras recoge sus partituras y se dispone a salir por la puerta, se queda allí unos momentos._

\- La sala es toda tuya y espero que logres sorprenderme _– Luego de decir estas palabras Luka abandona la sala._

 _Me apresuro a salir de la sala rápidamente, no podía dejar que Miku se diera cuenta de mi agitada respiración, no quería parar… no sé qué tiene ella, lo único que sé es que no me puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca suyo. Realmente no quería hacerlo, más bien no debía hacerlo ¿Qué pensara ahora Miku de mí?, que ¿Soy una desquiciada sexual?, o que beso a ¿cualquiera?, no quiero que piense eso de mí, pero no me pude contener aunque…la verdad no creo que le haya molestado del todo, no se negó, no me empujo, o algo por el estilo, es más… pareciera que lo hubiese "disfrutado"… bueno no importa, eso no debe volver a pasar, si alguien llegara a enterarse seria mi perdición…_

 _Creo que es mejor no seguir pensando en eso, debo apurarme Meiko está esperándome en el café y no le he avisado que llegare tarde, además ahora debo volver a escribir una canción de nueva desde cero._

\- Q-que rayos acaba de pasar…- _no sé qué diablos pensar, de un momento a otro Luka me estaba besando, y yo como si nada recibiendo su beso…tan cálido... ¡Focus Miku! Pensara que soy ¿fácil? O no sé, realmente mi cabeza esta echa un caos y para rematar la situación debo terminar mi canción. En ese momento decidí, sentarme cerca de la ventana y suelto un largo suspiro. Realmente no se en que pensar ahora, si en el beso de Luka o en la canción… Luego de un par de minutos viendo a la nada se me vienen una palabras que ella dijo, si mal no recuerdo ella dijo "_ espero que logres sorprenderme", realmente puedo ser adorable y cool como ella, creo que esta competencia ya me la tome un poco a pecho, debo demostrarle que puedo ganarle, demostrarle mi talento, mi voz y así quedara impresionada.

 _Comienzo a revisar mi canción y la empiezo a leer_ – Uf realmente no ganare con esto, debe ser algo más alegre y encantador- _Agarro mi mochila (morral) para buscar un lápiz, entre que lo buscaba veo una revista de modas que compre hoy en la mañana, realmente me gustan estas cosas, maquillaje, ropa linda, esmalte de uñas, etc... Comienzo a ojearla y como arte de magia se me ocurre la mejor canción con la que puedo presentarme al concurso. Así que sin más rodeos comencé a trabajar en ella, algunas partes eran un poco vergonzosas ya que solamente pensaba en Luka y en lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde._

 _-_ Al fin termine _– Me pongo a mirar la letra, los acordes y al fin todo listo, siento como un fuerte orgullo se apodera en mi pecho, lo que no pude hacer en semanas por falta de inspiración lo he hecho en un par de horas… horas…_ \- Oh no, ¿qué hora es?- _Me apresure a ver la hora en mi celular… -_ son las 9 de la noche y tengo 5 llamadas perdidas de mi madre… me matara… soy mujer muerta- _aunque si tuviera que morir ahora estaría feliz por haber besado los labios de aquella pelirosa…nuevamente me pierdo en mis pensamientos, no Miku vuelve a la realidad. Debo llamar a mi madre, me apresuro a marcar el número antes de que sea bastante tarde y tenga que escribir mi testamento._

\- ¿Aló? ¿Mamá?-

\- ¿Miku hija eres tú?, ¡no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías!, ¿Estas bien?

\- Si mamá estoy bien, solo es que me quede en la academia terminando la canción que te conté…-

\- ¿Hasta estas horas de la noche?, ¿estas segura de que fue eso y no otra cosa?-

\- Segura mamá- _Ya comenzó con sus especulaciones extrañas._

 _\- ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar a la academia?-_

 _\- No tranquila ya estoy grande puedo cuidarme sola –_

\- Ok, pero vente con cuidado, te esperare con la cena-

\- Ok, nos vemos-

 _Rápidamente ordeno todo y agarro mis cosas, ok debo de ir a dejar estos libros para mañana a mi casillero y listo. No puedo creer que aun hayan alumnos en la academia, probablemente sea por el horario extendido del cierre de esta, ya que estamos a un par de días de la competencia. Al llegar a mi casillero, lo abro y comienzo a poner las cosas allí._

\- Creo que esto de encontrarnos se está haciendo más frecuente, ¿no crees?-

Al escuchar aquella voz un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿L-luka?- Cierro mi casillero, para asegurarme de que realmente era ella y no una voz en mi interior.

\- ¿Si?-

Efectivamente, era ella en carne y huesos.

\- ¿Q-que haces a esta hora aquí?, pensé que ya te habías ido-

\- Así es, solo fui a tomar un café con Meiko una amiga, luego volví a la academia, pase por la sala en la que me encontraba anteriormente pero vi que estabas allí escribiendo, rasgando hojas de papel y tirándolas hacia todos lados, esto me pareció gracioso pero no quise interrumpirte así que busque otra sala-

\- Oh ya veo… ¡Tú que! ¿Me estabas espiando?-

\- Bueno pensé que eso ya era normal entre nosotras ¿no?-

\- Tsss… - no podía hacer ni decir nada, más que mal yo había comenzado este "juego"

\- Y dime Miku ¿vas hacia tu casa?-

\- Si, se me ha olvidado decirle a mi mamá que me quedaría más tiempo en la academia y cuando la llame lucia muy preocupada así que debo irme-

\- Oh, ya veo, ¿Puedo acompañarte?, ya sabes para que no te pase nada de camino a casa o algo parecido-

 _Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, ¡Luka acompañándome hasta mi casa! Ok, ok esto es muy extraño. Al ver a Luka noto que sus mejillas también se encuentran un poco coloradas, esto me hace sentir mejor, no era justo que siempre fuera yo la que me sonrojara._

\- ¿E- estas segura?, ¿tus padres no se preocuparan? –

\- Tranquila… Vivo sola, no hay nadie que me esté esperando-

 _Noto un poco de melancolía en la voz de Luka, realmente debe ser triste tener que vivir sola, llegar y que no haya nadie esperando por ti._

-L-lo siento, no quise…-

\- Tranquila ya estoy acostumbrada, bueno… ¿nos vamos?- _La mirada de la mayor era tranquila y emanaba una sensación de seguridad, podía sentir en ese momento que nada me pasaría si estaba a su lado._

\- Claro- _Le sonreí gentilmente y comenzamos a caminar._

 ** _"Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón_** ** _, para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión."_**

 _Continuara…_


	3. Cada vez más cerca

_Hello~~ bueno les traigo el 3er capítulo de esta historia, la verdad es que ahora como que agregue una nueva canción como fuente de inspiración y es "one step layered". Y eso espero disfruten 3 recuerden dejar sus reviewers 3_

* * *

 _Comenzamos a caminar, desde que salimos de la academia ninguna de las dos había mencionado alguna palabra, esto se está poniendo incomodo pensé…_

\- Miku…-

-Luka…-

 _Ambas hablamos al mismo tiempo, supongo que las dos estábamos pensando lo mismo, ¿no?.._

\- oh, lo siento Miku tu primero, ¿qué me ibas a decir?-

\- no, tranquila tú primero- _Ambas nos miramos y comenzamos a reír._

\- Ok, ok… comenzare yo, sobre lo de la tarde… si es que te molesto solo dime, lo entenderé, realmente no sé qué paso, no sé porque actué así –

 _Esto será cierto o es parte de un mal sueño, Luka la diva fría se estaba ¿disculpando?, bueno ese sobrenombre claramente no se lo puse yo, solo lo escuche en la academia un día y le pregunte a Gumi._

 _/Flashback_

 _\- Gumi, por los pasillos escuche que alguien le decían "Luka la diva fría", ¿porque le pusieron un nombre tan ridículo?- pregunte incrédula a una Gumi divertida._

 _\- ¿No sabes? – decía entre risas_

 _\- La verdad es que no lo sé-_

 _\- Le dicen así porque no demuestra sus sentimientos, cuando sus "fans" se le acercan ella no reacciona ante ello y simplemente los ignora, siempre está muy concentrada creando sus canciones o ensayando algún instrumento, nunca se le ha visto socializar con otras personas que no sean de su "circulo" de amigos- Respondía una peliverde seria._

 _\- Oh… ya veo… no encuentro que sea de esa manera, al contrario… ella tiene una aura de que fuera una persona muy cálida…- Me sonroje al decir esto, por un momento olvidé que Gumi aún estaba aquí._

 _\- uuuuuuy… no será que a alguien le gusta "luka, la reina de hielo"-_

 _\- ¡QUE! No no no eso no y ¿porque le cambias el nombre?-_

 _\- Bueno la verdad es que cualquier variante de "una persona fría" sirve – reía Gumi divertida, la verdad yo no encontrara que fuese divertido catalogar a una persona sin antes conocerla._

 _/Fin Flashback_

\- L-la verdad no me molesto – _Al decir esto mis mejillas toman un suave color rosa –_ Al decir verdad me sorprendió un poco… ya sabes, fue de sorpresa y no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos…-

 _Miku al decir estas cosas realmente pensaba que me veía como una lasciva, eso de "no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos", ella tenía razón, pero realmente no pude contenerme, siento como si la hubiese conocido desde mucho antes, siento como si hablarle fuese "normal"… No puedo creer que ella hubiese venido a revolucionar mi forma de vivir, quien podría pensar que yo estaría caminando junto a una nueva chica, acompañándola a casa… definitivamente debo de volver a poner todo en su lugar… o al menos intentarlo, no puedo arrepentirme ni bajar mi guardia, pero debo de disculparme por invadir su espacio personal sin su autorización previa._

 _-Bueno, creo lo correcto es pedirte una disculpa… así que… disculpa, la próxima vez será mutuo-_

 _Al escuchar esto último miro a Luka sorprendida, ella me miraba y sonreía a la vez, realmente se veía muy linda sonriendo… Oh, espera dijo "la próxima vez", ósea que…. Oh Dios. Al pensar esto último me enrojecí completamente, así que decidí ver el suelo y ocultar mi cara con mi pelo para que ella no lo notara._

 _\- Veamos que pasa…- Le conteste a Luka de la forma más "madura" y "calmada" posible._

 _El resto del camino fue tranquilo, nos fuimos preguntando cosas triviales tales como ¿Qué signo eres?, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? Cosas simples, también le platique como había sido mi primer día de clases también les mencione a Rin y a Gumi como me habían acogido, platicamos cosas superficiales pero sentía que cada vez nos acercábamos más. Luego de algunos minutos Llegamos a mi casa._

 _-Bueno, ya llegamos-_

 _\- Así veo, mi misión ha sido cumplida- ambas comenzamos a reír, hasta que de pronto escucho una voz familiar._

 _-¿Miku?- me doy la vuelta y pues era mi mamá, probablemente salió porque escucho nuestras risas._

 _\- Oh, Miku hija, estaba tan preocupada, me llamaste a las 21.00hrs en punto y ya son las 21.40, ya sabes, normalmente te demoras 20 minutos de regreso a casa-_

 _¡Qué! ¿Ya era tan tarde? Sabía que con Luka nos habíamos venido "calmadas" pero no pensé que fuese tanto._

 _\- Realmente lo siento, no pensé que fuese tan tarde…- Mi madre desvía la vista y parece no prestarme atención._

 _-¿mamá?-_

 _\- Hija ¿no tienes modales acaso?, no me has presentado a esa bella señorita- Oh… Luka aún estaba allí, se me había olvidado, a causa de esto miro a Luka y me sonrojo, ella lo nota._

 _\- E-ella es Megurine Luka mamá, va en un curso más alto que yo…-_

 _\- Mucho gusto señora Hatsune, es un placer- Saluda educadamente Luka._

 _\- Por fin traes a una amiga a casa y aparte es muy educada y linda, pensé que nunca traerías a alguien. ¿Y dime Luka vives por aquí cerca?- Veo como Luka se sonroja por el cumplido de mi madre, creo que tiene un poco de vergüenza, se ve muy linda así._

 _\- La verdad es que no mucho, pero no se preocupe-_

 _\- ¿Cómo dices?, como no me preocupare, si ya es tarde, ¿tus padres no estarán preocupados?- Oh, no mi madre había tocado el tema el cual estuve evitando toda la caminata._

 _-L-la verdad es que vivo sola señora Hatsune-_

 _\- Oh ya veo… ¿No quieres cenar con nosotras?-_

 _¡Qué! ¿Mi madre estaba invitando a Luka a cenar?, ni siquiera le he hablado de ella…creo… pero aun así, seria…incomodo, las dos… en mi casa. Me inquieto un poco._

 _Dirigí mi mirada hacia Miku, ella miraba hacia todos lados, definitivamente estaba distraída e inquieta, así que preferí declinar la invitación por esta vez._

 _\- Muchas gracias por la invitación señora Hatsune pero deberé de rechazar su invitación por esta vez, es un camino largo a casa y debo llegas a hacer algunas tareas que me quedan pendientes-_

 _Por alguna razón al escuchar las palabras de Luka me desilusioné un poco, pensé que quizá ella… aceptaría._

 _\- Oh, que lastima realmente quería compartir con alguna compañera de Miku, espero la próxima vez puedas venir a cenar y charlar un rato.-_

 _\- Claro, para la próxima- Luka le regalo una sonrisa a mi mamá._

 _\- ¿Estas segura que irte sola a estas horas es seguro?, ¿no quieres quedarte?, podrías hacer tus tareas aquí.-_

 _\- ¡Q-QUE! – exclame. ¡¿Luka quedarse aquí?! Sentí como todo mi rostro se puso de un rojo apasionado. Pude notar como las miradas de ambas se posaban en mí mientras Luka soltaba una encantadora risa._

 _\- Gracias señora Hatsune nuevamente, pero estaré bien-_

 _\- Bueno… entonces espero verla otra vez por aquí señorita Megurine-_

 _\- Con su permiso debo retirarme, que tenga una buena noche señora Hatsune, nos vemos en la escuela Miku-chan- Al decir esto Luka me mira y me guiñe un ojo, acaso quiere que muera de vergüenza de un infarto o algo así, ya era demasiado linda y ahora era educada._

 _Veo como Luka se aleja y volteo rápidamente y entro a casa antes que mi madre, definitivamente venia el interrogatorio de ¿Por qué no me había contado de tu amiga?, y blablablá. Siento como se cierra la puerta y hay un silencio…_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me habías contado sobre Luka-chan?- y…comenzaron las preguntas mientras mi madre calmadamente iba a servir la cena._

 _\- L-la verdad es que como Luka no va en mí mismo grado pensé que no tendría importancia- Dejo mi bolso y chaqueta en el sofá mientras me acerco a la mesa._

 _\- Mmm… y dime… ¿te gusta?-_

 _¡QUEEEE! Acaba de decir mi madre… ¿habré escuchado bien?_

 _-¿Q-que?- ´pregunto insegura y un poco temblorosa, debía de asegurarme de que lo que había dicho mi madre era verdad._

 _\- Eso hija, ¿acaso te gusta Megurine Luka?, no me enojare si es lo que piensas al contrario, Luka es una niña muy educada, algo solitaria y parece que también le agradas- Decía esto mi madre mientras dejaba mi cena en la mesa y yo me sonrojaba como una fresa, un tomate… realmente era una ensalada de frutos rojos._

 _\- C-como d-dices e-eso, ya sabes… yo y Luka… ambas somos mujeres… aparte solo somos amigas- Me sentaba a la mesa y comencé a comer…muy rápido._

 _Mi madre lanzo una risa –Bueno bueno, ya sabes que cuentas con mi aprobación- Seguía riéndose y yo me atore con el arroz, a lo que mi madre comenzó a reír más fuerte._

 _\- Estaré doblando la ropa por si me necesitas- dijo mi madre, a lo que la miro y le respondo con un "ok"_

 _Luego de haber cenado voy a lavar las cosas que ocupe y me voy a hacer mis deberes (tareas) a mi habitación, mi madre entro y me dio el beso de buenas noches como si nada._

 _Miro la hora – Aun no es tan tarde – eran las 22.30 pero aun debía de seguir haciendo cosas._

\- Al fin termine mis deberes, ahora seguiré avanzando con mi traje para el concurso – _Tome unas telas que tenia de color negro y rosa y comencé a hacer los moldes y coser mi traje, esta habilidad probablemente la herede de mi madre, ya que ella siempre me hacia los trajes para los actos de la escuela que había tenido._

 _\- Ya…. Esta listo… - tenia muchísimo sueño probablemente era muy tarde, vi el reloj y efectivamente eran las 2 de la mañana._

 _\- Supongo que avance mucho hoy, solo me falta colocar los detalles y listo, pero por el momento es hora de ir a dormir-_

 _Me puse mi pijama e intente dormir…. Intente… enserio que intente pero no podía parar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el día… el beso, la caminata, la charla que tuvo Luka con mi madre, lo que ella me pregunto después… ¿acaso yo era tan obvia?_

 _Al final de todos los pensamientos logre dormir un par de horas hasta que siento la voz de mi madre._

 _\- Miku ¡Miku! Miku hija despierta ya es tarde si no te levantas ahora llegaras tarde a clases-_

 _Al escuchar esto me levanto rápidamente me visto cómo puedo, lavo mis dientes, mi cara, tomo mi mochila (morral), agarro unas tostadas y me voy corriendo a clases. Desde la puerta puedo escuchar a mi madre deseándome suerte y gritándome que me peine._

 _Al entrar a la academia puedo escuchar la campana sonar la cual nos indicaba que ya era hora de entrar a clases, rápidamente corro hasta llegar a la primera clase, logro llegar antes que el profesor a clases._

 _\- Buenos días Miku – dijo una peliverde_

 _\- Hola ¿Mi…ku? ¡Que te paso! Porque vienes así – podía reconocer la voz de Rin._

 _\- Eto…eto…-_

 _\- Ven aquí yo te ayudo- siento como rin comienza a arreglar mi ropa, poner en lugar la corbata, la blusa y luego de esto saca un cepillo de pelo de su morral (mochila) y comienza a peinar mis largos cabellos turquesa._

 _\- M-muchas g-gracias rin –_

 _-Para eso estamos las amigas – sonrío_

 _\- Buenos días alumnos, todos tomen sus lugares- Dijo el profesor, afortunadamente me sentaba junto a Rin y Gumi se sentaba casi al final. Tomamos asiento con Rin y esta me mira de una forma… ¿inusual?_

 _\- Miku… dime una cosa…-_

 _\- si dime…- decía esto mientras sacaba mi cuaderno y lápiz_

 _\- Los rumores que andan diciendo por allí… ¿son ciertos? –_

 _\- ¿R-rumores? A que te refieres, no he escuchado ningún rumor-_

 _Sentí como rin suspiraba fuerte – Andan diciendo que tú y Luka ayer se han quedado hasta tarde aquí en la academia y que luego te vieron irte con ella…- Rin fijo seria su mirada en mí._

 _\- ¡Q-que! – pegue un grito de la impresión a lo que inmediatamente el profesor me regaño y mi rostro se puso más rojo de lo que ya se había puesto con la inusual pregunta de rin._

 _\- Miku, contesta-_

 _Pese a todo debía ser sincera con Rin, era mi amiga junto a Gumi, lo difícil será decirles que les mentí acerca de ayer, pero lo que más me impresiona es como no hay intimidad en esta academia._

 _\- Es verdad, l-lo siento realmente las cosas no salieron como quería, yo solo me quería quedar a terminar mi canción para la competencia, por eso no fui con ustedes aun no la tenía lista y bueno… estaba buscando una sala en donde ensayar pero todas estaban ocupadas, así que fui al tercer piso- todo esto lo dije tan rápido que casi no me quedo aire cuando termine de decir las últimas palabras._

 _\- Esta bien Miku no estamos enojadas… aunque igual me da pena saber que si no estuvieran esos rumores no me lo habrías dicho – rin puso cara de puchero._

 _\- L-lo siento en verdad-_

 _\- Bueno y dime… ¿qué más paso?- le conté a rin lo que había pasado con Luka, sobre todo… el beso, la caminata y de cómo empezó todo esto, realmente debía contarle a alguien y rin era la correcta, era mi amiga y pese que nos conociéramos hace tan poco la confianza que tenía con ella era como si nos conociéramos desde siempre._

 _\- Oh… ya veo así que te gusta Luka, ¿verdad?- Esto lo dijo en voz baja ya que aún estábamos en clases._

 _Asentí – Si… pero aun así siento que si quiero llegar a ser alguien en esta escuela y más allá de esta debo ser la mejor y para ser la mejor…-_

 _\- Debes vencer a la mejor… ya veo- Interrumpió rin._

 _\- Wooow, que dramático todo esto y dime Miku, ¿piensas decirle a Gumi sobre esto?-_

 _\- L-la verdad es que sí, pero no tan detallado ya sabes… lo del beso. Lo de mi casa, prefiero que quede entre las dos.-_

 _\- Ok. Aun no puedo creer que tu madre haya dicho todo eso, eres tan obvia Miku, a decir verdad también sospechaba algo, desde el primer día en la cafetería, el como la mirabas, uff… -_

 _\- Ya basta Rin es vergonzoso- mis mejillas se ruborizaron al oír esto-_

 _\- Muy bien chicos la clase termino, recuerden que desde ahora tienen libertad para poder ensayar lo que les falta, baile, canto, etc… También recuerden que los profesores estaremos en nuestras respectivas salas por si alguien tiene dudas. Mañana el concurso comienza a las 09.00hrs de la mañana así que asegúrense de llegar más temprano para alistarse y ver que numero les toca. –_

 _Luego de que el profesor dijera esto y nos juntamos como es de costumbre con Rin y Gumi, le conté lo ya sucedido (obviamente reservando algunos detalles) y me disculpe, Gumi dijo que estaba bien y que no había problema, luego de eso paseamos un rato por la escuela hablando de cosas sin sentido._

 _Lo que sucedió con Luka luego de que se fue de la casa de Hatsune._

 _Luego de que me fui de la casa de Miku decidí caminar, mi casa quedaba desde el lado opuesto de la de Miku, ese tiempo me la pase en pensar lo que había sucedido en el día y me prometí que lo que me estaba pasando con ella no afectaría en mis objetivos, los cuales eran ganar la competencia y hacerme notar para las grandes disqueras, realmente quería convertirme en cantante profesional. Luego de 30 a 40 minutos caminando llegue a mi casa._

 _\- Ya llegue- anuncie_

 _\- Bienvenida a casa- Era verdad que no vivía con mis padres ya que siempre andan en viajes de negocios solo llaman para navidad y nos vemos una o dos veces al año, pero tenía a mi hermano Luki que era mayor que yo, él ya iba a la universidad y se hacía cargo de los quehaceres de la casa._

 _Me acerco a el que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor – ¿Luki que hay para cenar?-_

 _\- Ahí en la cocina esta tu plato – decía este mientras seguía leyendo un libro_

 _\- Vale –_

 _\- Luka, una pregunta –_

 _\- sí, dime- mientras Luki hablaba yo ponía mi comida a calentar._

 _\- ¿porque estas llegando alrededor de las 22.30 a casa?-_

 _\- pues me quede más tiempo en la academia, ¿qué hay de malo? –_

 _\- Pues que la academia los días antes de un concurso cierra a las 21.30, llame para preguntar si estabas por allí y me contestaron eso-_

 _\- B-bueno yo…-_

 _\- Luka sabes que me preocupas, eres mi hermana menor y no quiero que nada te pases, ¿estabas con algún chico?, porque con Meiko no estabas ya la llame-_

 _\- Ahora te las das de psicópata, estas igual que papá- cogía mi plato y me dirigía hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Luki._

 _\- no, no es eso- me miraba mientras me sentaba. –solo me preocupo no quiero que nada te vaya a pasar, ya sabes… la noche es incierta._

 _\- Luki ya se cuidarme ¿Si? –_

 _\- Ok, ok pero sabes que si estas saliendo con un chico debo de conocerlo primero, necesito saber quién estará al lado de mi hermana y si este estaba a la altura –_

 _A esto último no le conteste, el siguió leyendo su libro y yo comiendo, realmente nos llevábamos bien aunque eso no se viese reflejado en nuestras conversaciones._

 _Termino mi comida, cojo mi plato y lo lavo, luego de esto me despido de Luki con un beso en la mejilla y me doy un baño de tina con agua caliente._

 _\- No puedo creer como ella puede afectar todo mi ser… cada vez que pienso en ella siento mariposas en mi estómago aunque sea bastante cliché lo que esté diciendo- Luego de un par de minutos pérdida en mis pensamientos decido salir del baño que quedaba en mi misma habitación._

 _Voy a mi habitación y veo que tengo un mensaje de Meiko._

 ** _Meiko say: "Luka tenemos que hablar sobre Miku, hoy las han visto de lo más lindo sociabilizando y puede que esto afecte a tu reputación, llámame cuando veas este mensaje"  
Enviado a las 23.05hrs._**

 _-Uf, ya son las 23.30, aun así la llamare, o si no desatare la furia que hay dentro de ella- Marco el número de mi amiga hasta que esta contesta._

 _\- Hello -_

 _\- Luka, todos andan diciendo que andabas con Miku, que se fueron juntas y todas esas cosas, ¿es acaso eso verdad?-_

 _\- Wooow la verdad me impresiona como vuelan las noticias, no ¿sabes lo que me impresiona más?, es que me esté vigilando, se siente un poco aterrador – esto último lo digo con un tono burlón._

 _\- Vamos Luka deja de bromear, es verdad lo que dicen…-_

 _\- Si, si es verdad- proseguí a contarle todo lo que paso después que nos separamos del café, mi ida a la academia, mi ensayo y que por ultimo me encontré con Hatsune y que la fui a dejar a su casa._

 _\- ¡¿Qué, que?! ¿Tú la fuiste a dejar a su casa?-_

 _\- Así es, eso es lo que acabo de decir-_

 _\- Oh no, esa chica te tiene mal amiga, tu nunca habías echo eso por nadie, ni por mí, siento que soy tu mejor amiga JUM – actuaba Meiko como si tuviese celos._

 _\- Lo sé, ya me he planteado todo… créemelo y más de una vez. –_

 _\- entonces… ¿qué harás?-_

 _\- aun no lo sé con exactitud, pero seré más cuidadosa, no quiero preocuparte más de la cuenta-_

 _\- Pero que considerada eres, pero sabes que mami Meiko estará aquí para ti- decía Meiko en un tono de ¿orgullo?_

 _\- Jajaja, ya debo cortar, tengo que repasar la canción y ver con que atuendo iré pasado mañana-_

 _\- Esta bien querida, que os tengáis una buena noche- Meiko era muy graciosa cuando quería._

 _\- Jajajaja que tengas buenas noches tu igual-_

 _Luego de esta conversación me dispongo a ver lo ya mencionado, revisar los acordes de la canción la letra y ver mi vestuario._

 _\- Este… este es perfecto- Me dije, lo deje cerca de mi escritorio y me dispuse a dormir. O al menos eso es lo que pretendía…_

 _Al otro día todo fue muy normal, muchas personas me miraban, otras murmuraban y a otras les daba lo mismo, mientras yo y Meiko nos paseábamos por la escuela la vi de repente…_

 ** _"Ah…Tan cerca y tan lejos, mira la distancia entre nosotras, tan solo a un paso para convertirnos en el escándalo de los otros."_**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Ansias

Disculpen por la demora D/: estuve muy ocupada las ultimas semanas y realmente no había tenido tiempo de poder seguir con la historia.

Bueno sin mas rodeos los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, espero de verdad que les guste! , si tienen sugerencias o si les gustaría que pasara algo en especial no duden en dejar un comentario y compartir este fanfics con sus amigos 3

* * *

 _Era ella… se encontraba con un par de jóvenes por lo que habíamos hablado anteriormente ellas deben ser…Rin la rubia y Gumi la peliverde. Realmente lucia encantadora aquella mañana, aunque al parecer no pudo dormir mucho. Solté una pequeña risa_

\- ¡Luka, Luka!- _Meiko pudo observar como miraba a Miku…_

\- Oh, lo siento Meiko, yo la verdad… es que…- _me habían atrapado definitivamente._

\- Estabas viendo a Miku con una cara de babosa-

 _Solté un suspiro_ – Ok, si me declaro culpable, pero que tiene –

\- Mira a tu alrededor-

 _Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y pude ver muchas miradas encima mío, esto era enserio, acaso no podía mirar o andar por allí con quien quisiera._

\- Realmente todos son unos psicópatas-

\- No es así Luka pero… nunca nadie más te había visto hablar con otras personas que no fuera yo y bueno algunos chicos, pero todos sabemos realmente que no son de nuestro "circulo" - _decía Meiko_

\- Lo se… pero me es inevitable observarla-

\- Probablemente Miku sea una bruja y te haya hechizado de lo lindo, ¡hay que quemarla viva! muajajaja- _Actuaba Meiko_

\- ¡PERO COMO DICES ESO MEIKO, ACASO ESTAS LOCA _! – no me pude contener realmente lo que decía Meiko era una estupidez. Al gritar esto inmediatamente veo como miradas se posan en nosotras… inclusive la de ella… Miku me estaba mirando y yo a ella… pero no en la mejor forma… le había gritado a Meiko, ahora qué pensarían de mí._

\- Disculpa… debo irme- _Salí lo más rápido que pude de allí, no soportaba que ella me mirara así… con su expresión había cambiado radicalmente ahora su cara era de ¿miedo? Es lo menos que quiero, que ella tenga miedo de mí._

 _Caminaba rápido, luego termine corriendo, solo quería salir de allí, no tenía otro motivo por el cual quedarme en la escuela así que fui al salón de clases agarre mis cosas y me fui a casa._

\- Que desastre de día-

 _Perspectiva de Miku_

 _Hablaba tranquilamente con las chicas, hasta que rin interrumpió la conversación._

\- Miku no es ella… ¿Luka?-

\- S-si es ella _\- Caminaba muy elegante por el pasillo de la escuela junto a ¿Meiko? Si debe ser ella, por la descripción que me dio aquella vez… porque todos la miran… porque ella… me mira de esa forma…_

\- Miku, Miku, HELLO planeta llamando a Miku _\- Gumi comenzó a reír por aquella particular situación_

 _-_ Claro que estoy aquí…-

\- Es impresionante la forma en que se mira… es como… si se comieran con la mirada- _Dijo rin_

-Ahora que lo pienso es verdad…- _apoyaba Gumi_

 _-_ ¡Q-que! Como dicen eso… nosotras solo… nos veíamos, que ¿tiene de malo _?- al decir esto mis mejillas comienzan a ponerse calientes y siento como el rojo aflora._

 _-_ Jajajajaja, ya estas toda roja Miku – _reía rin_

\- Bueno bueno volviendo al tema…. ¿No creen que esto le pueda perjudicar a Luka _?- Decía la peliverde._

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- _pregunte intrigada_

\- Ya sabes… los rumores que hay… no creo que a Luka le guste que su imagen se vea "afectada"- _hacía un gesto de "comillas" con los dedos_

\- Ahora que lo pienso Gumi tiene razón, Luka "construyo" ya su imagen en un año como la "diva" y ahora la diva cae por una mortal como nuestra Miku – _decía rin actuando un poco esa parte._

\- ¡¿Hey como que mortal?! Yo también seré así de fabulosa que ella- _dirigí mi mirada a ella, Meiko reía y Luka tenía una cara de enfado, ¿que estará pasando ahí?_

 _\- ¡PERO COMO DICES ESO MEIKO, ACASO ESTAS LOCA! – el grito proviene de la pelirosa, automáticamente todos se dan vuelta a verlas yo ya estaba viéndola pero mi expresión cambio ya no era de dulzura si no de preocupación…_

\- P-pero que rayos…- _decía la rubia_

 _Luka y yo mantuvimos la mirada la una a la otra por unos instantes mientras ya se comenzaban a escuchar murmullos. Luka quito su mirada de la mía, dice algunas palabras las cuales no logro escuchar por la distancia y sale corriendo del lugar, alce mi mano para alcanzarla pero recordé lo que dijo Gumi…. No quería arruinar más su imagen así que baje mi mano y mire a Meiko ella podría decirme que ocurrió así que me dirijo hacia ella._

\- Miku que haces- _susurro rin_

 _-_ no lo sé exactamente pero debo hacerlo…- _luego de decir eso veo como la gente se dispersa y me acerco a Meiko._

\- D-disculpa… tu… eres Meiko-san- _dije algo tímida si no era ella la vergüenza me invadiría el resto de mis días. Ella me observa con un poco de intriga me revisa de abajo hacia arriba._

\- Si yo soy Meiko y tú debes ser…-

\- Hatsune Miku _– respondí a lo que la mayor dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro._

\- Oh, vaya así que tú eres Miku… es un placer –

\- El placer es mío – sonreí de vuelta

\- Y dime ¿qué te trajo hacia mí?-

\- L-la verdad venía a saber si es que puedo saber que le paso a Luka, digo Megurine-san. La verdad es que me preocupe- _mis mejillas están rojas a más no poder, no sabía que decía ni como tuve el valor para hacer esto._

\- Solo discutimos, es todo, últimamente por lo del concurso anda un poco irritable, ya sabes – _Decía la mayor despreocupada._

\- oh…. Ya veo _\- agache la mirada, realmente me apenaba el no poder ayudar._

\- Toma – _Meiko-san me hace entrega de un papel… ¿Cuándo lo escribió?, de seguro fue cuando estaba distraída mirando mis pies…_

\- ¿Q-que es esto?- _pregunte_

\- Es la dirección de Luka, puedes ir a verla si deseas, realmente le haría bien que alguien la apoyara en este momento, y no creo ser la persona indicada…. Probablemente dije algo que le molesto aunque no creo que fuese tan grabe para ponerse así- _pensaba la castaña._

-¿T-tu q-quieres q-q-que yo la vaya a ver?- _pregunte con todo el valor del mundo aunque mi tartamudeo era totalmente evidente a lo que la mayor rio nuevamente._

\- Claro, además de eso ¿podrías darle un mensaje por mí?- _asentí nerviosa_

\- Dile "Agradécemelo después". Bueno mucho gusto Miku-chan pero debo irme nos vemos pronto- _se despedía Meiko ¿A qué se referirá con eso?... perdida en mis pensamientos siento como alguien se cuelga a mis hombros._

\- cuéntanos todo, ¿Qué paso? Porque Megurine se fue así- _decía rin_

\- L-la verdad no mucho solo me menciono que ella dijo algo que no debía –

\- mmm ya veo… es un poco desilusionante ¿te dijo algo más?- _decía Gumi_

\- me dijo que si podía ir a ver a Luka _\- esto último lo dije muy bajo cosa que las chicas no escucharan._

\- ¡QUE! No te escuchamos, dilo más fuerte _\- ambas me miraron con una sonrisa maquiavélica, creo que ambas ya me habían escuchado o algo así… si me escucharon definitivamente sus oídos eran de otro mundo._

\- me dijo que si podía ir a ver a Luka- _esto ya lo dije un poco más alto, pero aun así no lo dije tan fuerte no quería que todo el mundo se enterara además realmente no iba a ganar en contra de ellas. Ambas se emocionaron muchísimo, diría que más que yo… aunque realmente estaba emocionada pero los nerviosismos eran mayor… estar sola con Luka en su casa…._

-y que harás Miku, ¿iras?- _decía Gumi_

\- N-no lo sé… la verdad es que no sabría que decirle…-

-mmm… solo dile que la fuiste a ver por qué estabas preocupada… o algo así, ya se te ocurrirá- _decía rin_

\- solo demuéstrale que estabas preocupada por ella y fin-

\- tienes razón… iré a buscar mis cosas y me iré a verla…-

\- ¡Ok, Ok!-

\- ¡Animo! –

\- gracias chicas mañana nos vemos- _dije esto mientras iba al salón de clases, ya allí guarde mis cosas y Salí de la academia._

 _Comencé a ver el papel que Meiko me había entregado…_

\- Mmmm veamos… esto debería ser hacia… allá- _apunte y camine en la dirección indicada, me siento tan emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa, es como si una parte de mí no quisiera ir pero la otra maneja mis pies y me pide a gritos ir a verla._

 _Luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos caminando había llegado a una hermosa y enorme casa… me pare al frente de la puerta inhale y exhale reuní todo mi valor y toque el timbre…. Pasaron algunos segundos y la puerta se abrió, quien me recibía no era Luka sino un chico de igual aspecto… ojos azules y cabello color rosa. ¿Me habré equivocado?_

\- H-hola, ¿s-se encontrara M-Megurine Luka- san? – _dije esto muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de que no fuese aquí y Meiko-san me hubiese jugado una mala broma._

\- Claro pasa _– dijo aquel hombre de una forma muy amable, comencé a mirar la casa y realmente grande y linda._

 _-_ ¡Luka! baja ya te buscan…- _dijo el hombre de pelo rosa_

-Oh espera aun no me he presentado, que despistado, mi nombre es Luki Megurine y soy el hermano de Luka un gusto- _Sonrió de la misma forma en la que lo hace Luka, a lo cual la recordé a ella y me sonroje un poco._

\- Oh, un gusto… yo tampoco me he presentado mi nombre es Hatsune Miku _\- realice una reverencia intentado ocultar el rojo de mis mejillas._

\- ¿Te puedo decir Miku-chan?- _a su pregunta asentí._

\- Muy bien, creo que Luka no me ha escuchado la iré a buscar a su habitación-

\- Claro…- _Veo como el mayor se aleja, comencé a caminar por la sala principal (Living) y pude observar un piano... me acerque a el… realmente era hermoso luego en una esquina de la casa en donde habían trofeos y medallas, me acerque un poco más para ver las letras en minúscula que habían en ellos…_

\- "primer lugar competencia en piano, Megurine Luka "Luka Megurine primer lugar competencia de Baile" "Luka Megurine primer lugar competencia de Canto" _– Todos los que habían allí eran así, habían solo 2do y 1er lugar… realmente era impresionante, ósea yo también tengo algunos pero no tantos como ella._

\- Miku-chan Luka no se siente muy bien así que no puede bajar… pero dijo que podrías subir a su habitación. Espero puedas ayudarla realmente se ve deprimida - _Al escuchar lo primero me decepcione pensé que no podría verla, pero cuando el hermano de Luka termino de decir todo mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido._

\- H-hai _\- asentí_

\- La habitación de Luka se encuentra arriba a la izquierda, yo por mientras les preparare té- _Sonrió el pelirosa amable._

 _Comencé a subir las escaleras, mis piernas temblaban, nunca había estado tan nerviosa ni siquiera en los concursos de canto ni nada de eso. El segundo piso era igual de grande, había cuatro habitaciones en total, hasta que pude observar una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía Luka, creo que la encontré. Me acerco la puerta y le doy pequeños golpecillos._

\- Pasa…- _Obediente a sus palabras giro a la manilla y entro, realmente en esa casa todo era grande si habitación era blanca con detalles rosa, su cama era grande tenía un escritorio y una mini librería, un tocador con perfumes y maquillaje, un armario enorme y en su ventana había una sobresaliente hacia dentro en donde al parecer Luka estaba sentada._

-¿por qué has venido?- _se escuchó la voz de la peli rosa, la mire pero aun así ella seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana._

\- L-la verdad estaba preocupada por lo que paso en la escuela… ya sabes… tú y Meiko…-

\- Lo se hemos discutido pero no tiene importancia simplemente no supe controlarme, es todo-

\- Oh, ya veo…entonces ¿estás bien? – pregunte aun preocupada.

\- Si – respondió ella…

\- Ok… creo que no necesitas de mi compañía es mejor que te deje sola…- _era realmente frustrante "no le pasaba nada" "todo estaba bien", estaba actuando realmente indiferente conmigo, pero no podía hacer nada más, ella no quería mí ayuda así que me dirigí a la puerta._

\- No espera no te vayas- _al decir esto Luka se da vuelta hacia mí, se para, me toma de la muñeca y comenzó a verme fijamente_

\- L-Luka….-

\- No digas nada, solo no te vayas…- _podía ver a través de esos profundos ojos azules, realmente no podía dejar de mirarnos; estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta._

\- Luka he traigo té y galletas-

\- pasa…- _dijo la mayor. Luka soltó de mi muñeca y aparto su vista de mí._

\- Oh, veo que están un poco ocupadas, dejare esto en la mesa… cualquier cosa me avisan- _Dijo Luki mientras dejaba la bandeja con tazas de té y un plato de galletas en una mesa baja que había al centro de la habitación, como asientos se podían ver que habían un par de almohadas, Luka me invito con la mirada a sentarme... la seguí_

 _Luka tomo su taza de té_ \- Miku… sobre lo de hoy…como dije, solo perdí el control, Meiko dijo algo que me molesto y bueno reacciones así… espero no tengas miedo de mi… ya sabes… por lo de grito- _veía como la mayor tomaba un sorbo._

 _Al escuchar estas palabras sonrío, ¿realmente ella estaba así por lo de Meiko o era porque se preocupara de que le tuviese miedo?_

\- D-de que te ríes- _Luka se sonroja levemente._

\- Nada nada, es solo que no podría tenerte miedo- _Dije amablemente mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa._

\- Puedo ser muy aterradora si me lo propongo… - _dijo aun sonrojada tomando otro sorbo de té. Ahora era yo la que me sonrojaba, sé que sus palabras eran como una "advertencia" pero creo que mi imaginación es más grande y sus palabras en mi mente se prestaban para mis perversas ideas._

\- Y-yo también- _respondí, no se me ocurría nada que decir en ese momento así que lo más lógico en mi mente era "no bajar la guardia". Al mirar a Luka pude ver por fin una sonrisa, nos miramos y ambas reímos._

 _Lo que quedo de tarde fue calmada, hablamos sobre música, sobre temas que teníamos en común, almorzamos juntas, hablamos sobre el concurso de mañana, entre otras cosas, realmente fue una tarde agradable, cuando estaba con ella definitivamente me perdía en el espacio y tiempo, tanto que de repente escucho mi celular sonar._

\- ¿Aló?-

\- Miku, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿viste que hora es?- _Al escuchar la voz de mi madre un escalofrió invade mi espalda, veo un reloj de pared que tenía Luka en su habitación_

\- ¿L-las 19.00hrs?- _Respondí con temor, a mi madre le tenía, no me gustaba cuando me gritaba mi madre._

\- Exacto… ¿de nuevo me dejaras cenando sola?- lo _decía con un tono triste y fingido, la conocía demasiado como para no saberlo._

\- No… ya voy para allá-

\- Ok ok nos vemos _\- se despedía ahora una madre alegre._

 _Mire a Luka un poco triste, no quería irme pero el poder de las madres es más fuerte_ -Lo siento Luka debo irme… no sé cómo se pasó la hora tan rápido –

\- Dicen que cuando uno se entretiene el tiempo pasa volando- ambas reímos.

\- Tienes razón, bueno nos vemos mañana en la competencia, te aseguro que ni me reconocerás- _coquetamente me atreví a guiñarle un ojo, no sé en qué momento me volví tan atrevida._

 _Luka acerca su rostro a mí y me sonrojo_ \- Entonces sorpréndeme _– terminando estas palabras se aleja y me sonríe pero ese simple gesto basto para sacar de calma a mi ahora agitado corazón…_

\- Vamos, te ir a dejar a la puerta-

\- Hai…- asistí intentando calmarme

 _Me despedí de Luki-san y de Luka, di las gracias y me dispuse a caminar. Realmente fue una tarde agradable, el hermano de Luka es muy amable y divertido, lo pude notar a la hora de almorzar._

 _Luego de algunos minutos ya me encontraba en mi casa._

-Ya llegue- _Dije mientras me sacaba los zapatos_

\- Bienvenida a casa-

\- ¿La cenar esta lista?-

\- Si, siéntate mientras la sirvo-

\- Esta bien- Mi madre trae los platos a la mesa.

 _\- Itadakimasu-_ _comencé a comer mi cena, realmente mi madre cocinaba bien_

\- Y Miku, ¿qué hicieron hoy en la escuela?-

\- amm, ensayamos para mañana, ya sabes el concurso-

\- ¿Estás muy nerviosa?-

\- La verdad, un poco. Sé que ya he participado en concursos antes, pero hace mucho tiempo no asisto uno _-_

\- Ya veo, pero estoy con toda la fé del mundo que te ira bien- _decía mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, realmente eso me tranquilizaba y daba confianza._

\- eso espero, bueno mami gracias por la comida estaba muy deliciosa ahora debo ir a mi cuarto a preparar todo para mañana-

\- Adelante, me alegra de que te haya gustado y recuerda no te quedes dormida tan tarde-

 _Perspectiva de Luka luego de que Miku se fuera._

 _Luego de que Miku se fuera decidí sentarme un rato en el sofá y repasar la letra de la canción._

\- Te veo mucho mejor hermanita, creo que la visita de Miku-chan te alegro bastante-

\- ammm si, necesitaba compañía-

\- y dime, es compañera de curso (grado)-

\- ammm no-

\- ¿y de que curso es?-

\- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Luki?

\- no, no nada es simplemente que me gustaría saber con quién se junta mi hermanita, aparte de Meiko-chan nadie más ha venido nunca a la casa-

-es mejor que te metas en tus asuntos Luki, como por ejemplo podrías conseguirte una esposa o algo asi-

Luki se muestra amurrado- ya sabes que no quiero casarme, es más ni siquiera me interesa alguna chica-

\- ¿y a ti?-

 _Al escuchar eso me puse muy nerviosa, acaso Luki había descubierto que me gustaban las chicas y no los chicos, nunca he traído algún novio a casa ni nada._

\- a-a que te refieres a que me interese una chica…- _dije esto mirando mi partitura._

\- no tonta, como te van a gustar las chicas, hablo de chicos, sabes que cuando…- _Interrumpo al cabeza-hueca de mi hermano antes de que diga la misma estupidez de siempre_

\- que cuando tengas alguien con quien salgas debo conocerlo…-

\- exacto- _Luki mostro una sonrisa satisfactoria._

\- ¿y qué pasa si nunca tengo un novio?

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- _Luki se nota confundido, creo que es mejor no seguir con esto, puede que no termine de la mejor manera y termine saliendo del closet anticipadamente._

\- No nada, olvídalo. Me iré a mi habitación debo arreglar los últimos detalles para mañana y debo llamar a Meiko, buenas noches- _me levanto del sofá y comienzo a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación._

\- Luka, como es eso que no tendrás novio… Luka no me ignores-

\- Olvídalo, buenas noches-

 _Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, no quería seguir con esa estúpida conversación. Revise mi celular que se encontraba arriba de mi cama…_

 _\- 13 llamadas perdidas, Meiko –_

 _\- 1 mensaje de texto-_

 ** _Meiko say: "Luka, ¿enserio estarás enojada para el resto de tu vida?, fue estúpido lo que dije, pero realmente nunca pensé que te lo tomarías así de serio, fue una broma. A parte debes agradecerme… sin mí Miku-chan no habría ido a tu casa_** ** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**

 ** _Llámame ¿sí?, no me gusta que estemos enojadas."_**

 ** _Enviado a las 19.45_**

-Sera mejor que la llame- _comienzo a marcar el número de Meiko._

\- Aló, Meiko…-

\- Oh, Luka pensé que nunca llamarías y estarías eternamente enojada conmigo-

\- Lo sé, leí tu mensaje, disculpa por no contestar… ya sabes… estaba con Miku- _al decir esto mi_ rostro se sonrojo, en ese momento agradecí que Meiko no pudiese verme.

-uuuuuuuuuuy ahora me cambias por esa pequeña-

\- no te llamo para hablar de ella ¿sí?, solo llamo para disculparme, estaba estresada por el concurso y los chismes de la academia realmente me irrito y bueno simplemente explote con la persona menos indicada, ¿me disculpas?-

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, era obvio que estabas así por eso, la presión que debes tener por "haber ganado todos los concursos el año pasado" debe ser mucha… ya sabes la señorita perfecta no puede fallar- _Meiko decía esto en tono de burla, pero ya sé cómo es ella y realmente su tono fue divertido._

\- no seas tonta, no es por eso.

\- ¿no será por chibi-chan?

\- ¿chibi-chan?

\- sí, Miku, chibi-chan suena lindo

\- sí, tienes razón… pero no, no estoy nerviosa por ella… no lo sé Meiko no sé qué me pasa… -

\- Sabes, es mejor que vayas a descansar, ha sido un largo día-

\- tienes razón… bueno entonces nos vemos mañana ¿sí?-

\- Ok ok, descansa y ¡no se te vaya a olvidar nada!-

\- hai –

 _Me alegra el haber podido arreglar las cosas con Meiko, eso me tenía mal. Bueno solo queda arreglar el bolso para mañana con la ropa y maquillaje. Me recuesto en mi cama, ya eran pasadas las 22hrs y era hora de dormir, comencé a pensar en todo lo ocurrido…_

-Espero mañana me sorprendas pequeña….-

 **"** ** _A pesar de que estás corriendo hacia adelante, no dudes por un segundo de mis capacidades._** ** _Me parece que no puedo alcanzarte por mucho que corra"_**

 _**Continuara...**_


	5. Soy más misteriosa de lo que crees

Y bueno al fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo, disculpen la demora he estado enferma y con fiebre las últimas semanas :c y no he podido acercarme a un pc y mi imaginación no fluía mucho, pero aqui ya esta el capitulo 5! espero lo disfruten, recuerden que cualquier critica constructiva sera muy bienvenida... si gustan en darme ideas para el fics las considerare!, asi que digan sus ideas sin miedo.

recuerden dejar un comentario si os gusto el fic 3 me encanta leerlos a todos ustedes, aunque no he podido responder ultimamente por lo que escribi anteriormente.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado, estaba tan nerviosa, todo debía ser perfecto...

-Miku, hija apresúrate o llegaras tarde –

\- ya voy mamá, solo... solo debo procurar de llevar todo- Luego de decir esto tomo mi bolso y bajo las escaleras, allí veo a mi madre con una bolsa café en donde seguramente se encontraba mi desayuno y almuerzo.

\- Gracias mamá –

\- espero te vaya muy bien mi pequeña, da lo mejor de ti y recuerda que lo principal es divertirse-

\- lo sé, lo sé... ya debo irme o si no llegare –

\- está bien, que te diviertas!, te estaré viendo –

Eso fue lo último que escuche venir de mi madre y me dispuse a correr.

-Justo este día tenia que quedarme dormida, eres un desastre Miku – me repetía a mí misma.

Luego de unos minutos al fin había llegado a la academia, el ambiente estaba bastante animado, algunos ya tenían sus trajes puestos, otros aun preparaban los últimos detalles y en general todos corrían de un lado a otro.

\- Hello Miku-chan – era rin quien hablaba

\- Buenos días Miku- le seguía Gumi

\- Buenos días chicas –

\- y dime Miku, ¿estas nerviosa? –

\- la verdad es que si un poco –

\- ¿un poco?, sabiendo que el evento será transmitido por canales nacionales –

-... Espera rin... ¿Qué dijiste? –

\- eso Miku, lo que acaso de escuchar, no me digas que no sabías... ¿Acaso tu no ves noticias o no viste las camionetas blancas con unas antenas gigantes afuera del instituto?-

En ese momento sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y sentí como mi rostro perdió su color... como fui tan despistada para no darme cuenta o simplemente podría haber escuchado a las personas... ahora que lo recuerdo los videos que vi de Luka eran de canales nacionales... Soy un desastre definitivamente.

\- Miku, Miku estas bien – sentí como rin me tiraba de un lado hacia el otro.

\- creo que la perdimos – bromeaba gumi

\- c-creo que estoy bien, no puedo entender como fui tan despistada y no me di cuenta, ahora realmente estoy nerviosa...-

\- no debes estarlo, todo seguirá igual, el auditorio estará lleno pero solo con los estudiantes del instituto y las cámaras andarán por allí, nada más –

\- pero rin, todos escucharan mi canción...- sentí como el color rosa vuelve... pero a mis mejillas

\- supongo que no es tan terrible tu canción... ¿o sí? –

\- Mmmm no... no es eso... -

\- oh, quizás es de ¿amor? – comenzaba a burlarse Gumi

\- n-no... no lo sé ya ni me acuerdo –

\- ya, ya chicas es mejor que nos vayamos a preparar, en el auditorio harán el sorteo por grados para ver quien se presenta primero, así que vamos –

Y eso es justo lo que fuimos a hacer, fuimos a los vestidores y comencé a maquillar mi rostro, me puse pestañas falsas, me delinee los ojos, puse sombra en mis parpados, rubor en mis mejillas y un lápiz labial de un tono rosa pálido en mis labios.

\- Woow Miku, te ves muy linda! –

\- g-gracias, pero aun no estoy lista debo de ponerme mi traje –

\- ¿te ayudo?-

\- gracias rin pero creo poder sola-

\- hai, hai cualquier cosa solo dime y te ayudo.-

\- gracias, tú también cuenta conmigo –

Seguí con lo mío, comencé poniéndome una medias ligas arriba de la rodilla, luego unas botas negras largas que me llegaban debajo de la rodilla con el contorno rosa, después me puse una falda de capas intercaladas entre negra con rosa y para terminar una chaqueta con bastante escote se podía ver mi ropa interior a y no olvidemos los accesorios del pelo... eran un par de mariposas que yo misma había fabricado.

Me miro al espejo y realmente quedo contenta con los resultados, no pensaba que quedaría tan bien. – Listo, chicas ¿les gusta?-

\- Te ves realmente bella Miku y un tanto atrevida jejeje – bromeaba Gumi

\- de verdad que te ves linda, ¿lo hiciste tú? – preguntaba la rubia

\- Hai, mi madre me ayudo un poco con los patrones del traje, pero aparte de eso fui yo quien lo cosió – sonreí orgullosa.

\- Wooow no sabíamos de ese talento oculto, ¿hay más cosas ocultas en ti? – solo reí, no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería rin.

Muy bien ya todas estábamos listas, realmente nos veíamos muy bien las tres, éramos como los ángeles de Charlie o algo así, nos tomamos de los brazos las tres y caminamos lo más divamente posible al auditorio había que creerse el cuento ¿no?

\- vamos, vamos chicas ya todos están en el auditorio, va a comenzar el sorteo- dijo Gumi en un tono bajito, así que tomamos asiento en donde estuviese desocupado y esperamos a que saliera el presentador.

\- POSISIONES, SALDREMOS AL AIRE EN 3... 2...1... - un señor le hace una señal al presentador.

** PROGRAMA AL AIRE **

\- Hola a todos bienvenidos al tradicional concurso de inicio de año de la academia de artes "Idol Academy" recordemos que esta academia esta entre las mejores 100 del mundo con sus más de 120 años de experiencia, por si no lo sabían de esta academia han salido cantantes y bailarines reconocidos a nivel tanto nacional como internacional. –

** CARTEL DE APLAUZOS **

\- Este año tenemos muchas caras nuevas, estas ¿podrán superar a la ganadora de todas las competencias del año pasado? Luka Megurine, Y los chicos del año pasado ¿se habrán superado?, por lo que tengo entendido, este año todos se han esforzado muchísimo por el gran premio... ¿y ustedes en su casa saben cuál es? Si no lo saben no se preocupen... pero antes de esto vamos con un resumen de lo que fue la competencia el año pasado... -

En la parte de atrás el proyector comienza a pasar un video con música "épica" se mostraba como muchos bailaban, sonreían, lloraban y ella...enfocaban a Luka bailando y cantando...Focus Miku, es tu rival...dicho esto el video se acaba y el presentador vuelve a hablar.

\- ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Intenso no?, Recordemos que ellos esta vez están concursando por grabar el video de su canción de una manera profesional, esto les servirá para su BOOK en el futuro, además de una entrevista con la revista más reconocida de idols del país "The Idols" y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el ganador o ganadora podrá ser el protagonista de la próxima obra a estrenar en el teatro municipal para desarrollar sus aptitudes en el teatro. Así que ya saben, el ganador tendrá una agitada agenda para este año. –

\- Wooow no sabía que habían tantos premios para el ganador- decía rin

\- es verdad, todos deben estar muy emocionados, por allá he visto a una chicas hasta ponerse a llorar- decía Gumi

\- sí, estará bastante peleado, lo que me sorprende es que no he visto a Luka –

\- Hablando de la reina de roma – Gumi apunta al escenario.

\- Y con ustedes les dejo a la ganadora del año pasado Luka Megurine, quien nos dará algunas palabras-

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre como decía el presentador es Luka Megurine y quería darle muchos ánimos a los chicos nuevo, espero nos sorprendan y a los chicos antiguos desearles lo mejor y recuerden que estamos aquí para hacer lo que nos gusta y para divertirnos –

** CARTEL DE APLAUZOS **

Cuando Luka dijo eso definitivamente mi piel se erizo, por alguna razón sabía que lo que dijo "espero nos sorprendan" no era eso si no un "espero me sorprendas" e iba para mí, o definitivamente estaba muy psicosiada

\- Muchas gracias Luka por esas motivadoras palabras, ahora sin mayor preámbulo pasaremos al sorteo...-

** REDOBLE DE TAMBORES **

\- Son 4 cursos (grupos) de alumnos en competencia... divididos e por ente son 8 cursos en total... el primer curso es...

1.- 3ero B

2.- 2do A -àAquí se encuentra Luka

3.- 1eroB

4.- 1ero A àAquí se encuentra Miku

5.- 3ero A

6.- 4to B

7.- 2do B

8.- 2do B

\- Y así quedo la tabla de competencia, entre cada tanda habrá un receso de 10 min y para el almuerzo habrá un receso de 1hra, así que vayan a prepararse chicos vamos a una pausa comercial y ya volvemos-

\- eso fue... extraño... pensé que esto sería una pequeña competencia de la academia pero nunca pensé que sería televisado a nivel nacional –

\- Vamos Miku, en qué país vives, acaso ¿cuándo entraste a la academia no sabías que era así?- me interrogaba la kagamine

\- jejeje, la verdad es que no, solo sabía que era el mejor lugar para estudiar música –

\- que vamos a hacer contigo Miku-chan tan despistada como siempre – se resignaba la peliverde

\- jasjasjasasjas – todas reímos a la par, igual me daba risa la situación.

\- bueno chicas a concentrarnos que nos toca 4tas, por lo que se será por número de lista, así que igual tenemos tiempo, así que vayamos a practicar- dijo rin

\- eto...Chicas... ammm ¿no veremos a los demás concursantes?- pregunte un poco incrédula.

\- uuummmmm así que Miku ¿quiere ver a su noviecita? – comenzaba a molestar rin

\- n-no no, Luka no es mi novia y ammm ¿no sería bueno ver como los senpais lo hacen?- esto último lo dije en un tono nervioso, realmente quería ver a Luka pero no quería demostrar que estaba babosa por ella, aunque las chicas ya lo supieran.

\- dejando pasar las ansias que tienes de ver a Luka, si, sería bueno ver como nuestros senpais lo hacen... entonces vallamos al auditorio que la primera ronda esta por empezar – decía rin

Al llegar allí vimos que aún no llegaban todos al auditorio y que había asientos en 4ta fila al medio, era una posición privilegiada para apreciar el show así que fuimos allí.

\- Muy bien hemos regresado, las personas que componen el jurado son, la directora de la academia la señorita (inserte nombres random) Lola Hanami, el licenciado en música moderna Kuruno kisaragui y la idol N°1 en japon con ustedes Ai tanaka. –

** CASTEL DE APLAUSOS**

\- Comencemos la primera ronda –

La ronda fue tranquila, realmente eran todos muy buenos, pero no tanto como para impresionar al jurado, eran muy exigente y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa...

\- Así termina la primera ronda, ahora vamos a una pequeña pausa comercial y luego volvemos con la 2da ronda, no abandonen la sintonía-

** CARTEL DE APLAUSOS **

\- "corte" –

\- Wooow realmente todo fue muy sorprendente, ahora si me he puesto nerviosa –

\- rin tranquila lo haremos bien, hemos practicado mucho – intentaba apoyar a mi amiga, pero yo estaba en las mismas condiciones, recién estábamos en la primera tanda y ya pensaba que no podría superarlo.

\- si eso es verdad, además es nuestra primera presentación hay que dar lo mejor e nosotras –alentaba Gumi

\- mmm es verdad, demos lo mejor, con que de nosotras destaque ya me lo daré por pagado –

Ya estábamos a pocos minutos de comenzar la 2da tanda... comienzo a ver a mi alrededor como los nervios comienzan a invadir a los senpais y como pasa una Megurine con su cabello largo y rosa al frente de mi... no logro ver bien su atuendo ya que lleva una capa larga negra que no dejaba ver nada... ¡Oh dios como puedo competir con ella!, como puedo "impresionarla", ya estaba dudando de mis capacidades y eso no era nada bueno.

-"AL AIRE EN 3...2...1..." –

\- Volvemos con esta transmisión en directo desde la academia de idols... ha llegado el momento que muchos estaban esperando, es el turno de la Srta. Megurine ¿nos volverá a impresionar? ¿Nos dejara con gusto a poco?-

\- que difícil estar en la posición de Luka – decía rin

\- ¿Por qué?, tiene toda la atención, todos la adoran – dijo Gumi

\- claro pero debe esforzarse el doble y debe mantener la vara alta, todos los ojos están en ella... yo estaría nerviosísima –

Es verdad lo que decía rin, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, debe estar muy tensa y estresada, cuando caminaba al escenario estaba muy seria, el hablar en público... todo debe ser una presión bastante fuerte aparte ni siquiera he hablado con ella... aunque no sé si mis palabras sean un buen apoyo en este momento...

\- sin más rodeos los dejo en el escenario con Luka Megurine y con esta canción titulada "Double Lariat"

/(Se recomienda escuchar la canción mientras se lee, al igual que ver el baile del Project diva para estimular la imaginación)

Comienza la música y automáticamente siento como un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y los bellos de mi piel se erizan... veo como la capa que llevaba anteriormente cae al piso y deja a la vista a la mayor con un vestido corto negro con vuelos rosa, una cinta rosa en el pecho, guantes largos negros con bordes dorados, un gorro como de ¿bruja? También negro, unas botas arriba de las rodillas doradas y un collar en su cuello... realmente lucia hermosa... Todo combinaba, todo armonizaba con ella.

"Un radio de 85 cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar.  
Ahora giraré, así que por favor apártate de mí "

Luka comienza a mover su cintura y su brazo de un lugar a otro, comienza a mirar al público empieza a ¿analizarlo?, y al fin creo que encuentra su objetivo... yo... al mirarme me guiña un ojo a lo cual mis mejillas reaccionan automáticamente y una sonrisa se apodera de sus labios.

"Era feliz con sólo girar. Y quería seguir haciéndolo.  
Seguí girando y olvidé cómo detenerme.

Mis amigos a mi alrededor podían girar mejor que yo.  
Murmuré "no puedo hacerlo". Pretendía rendirme.

Un radio de 250 cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar.  
Ahora me moveré, así que por favor apártate de mí."

Probablemente no era la única vuelta loca en ese momento con su movimiento de caderas, la canción era calmada pero tenía sentimiento, acompañado con aquel estúpido e hipnotizante baile, comenzó a bailar a moverse de derecha a izquierda era como si un ángel bailara, la delicadeza de sus movimientos lo eran todo ese momento, todos estaban atentos mirándola solo a ella y cabe de más mencionar que el auditorio estaba lleno, no como la tanda anterior.

"Era feliz con sólo girar sin sentido. Y quería seguir haciéndolo.

Creía que era recompensante cuando estaba girando sin sentido.

Mis amigos a mi alrededor podían girar más alto que yo.

Me dolía el cuello por ver desde abajo. Pretendía llorar.

Un radio de 5200 cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar.

Ahora volaré, así que por favor apártate de mí."

La letra de la canción era difícil de entender ya que no decía las cosas como "son" básicamente la canción se trataba de superación... definitivamente me falta conocerla... Quiero conocerla... Quiero saber por qué sus canciones siempre son de ese estilo...

"¿Qué opinas de mí? Si mi yo más joven me viera, ¿me elogiaría?  
Pero estoy mareada y el eje de mi cuerpo se tambalea.

Al ver el paisaje de la calle inclinado 23.4 grados  
se había teñido de colores que nunca había visto.

Un radio de 6300 km es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar.  
Creo que ahora puedo hacerlo, así que por favor apártate de mí.

Un radio de 85 cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar.  
Un día, cuando me canse de girar, por favor ven a mi lado"

Al escuchar la última frase ella me ve y estira su mano... sentí como si todo y todos desapareciera alrededor hasta que escuche los aplausos.

Las personas comienzan a aplaudir, veo como el jurado como se pone de pie y en si todo el auditorio se pone de pie, algunas chicas y chicos gritan su nombre, carteles con su nombre se hacen presente.

\- ¿tan popular es Luka?- no se en que tono lo habré dicho pero rin me miro de una manera extraña...

-¿estas celosa? –

\- ¿celosa? ¿Celosa de qué?-

\- no sé, de la popularidad de Luka, o de saber que no eres la única que la ve de una forma romántica-

\- no veo a Luka de forma romántica...- sentir como sus miradas me atacaron, Gumi y rin definitivamente se ponían de acuerdo para este tipo de cosas

\- ¿really?, por dios Miku la atracción que sientes por Luka desborda por todos tus poros- dijo Gumi

\- aparte ¿no viste como te miraba cuando estaba arriba del escenario?- decía la rubia en tono burlón.

\- no, la verdad es que no, aparte sea como sea en este momento ella y yo somos rivales y no perderé ante ella – creo que mi tono fue bastante convincente.

Veo como rin lleva una de sus manos a su cara y mueve su cabeza de un lado para el otro – ere bastante terca, un momento la amas y al otro son rivales y poco menos quieres despellejarla- ambas comenzaban a reír

\- ¡aaaaaah!- comencé a gritar y a rascarme la cabeza, ya estaba confundida odiaba que toda la atención estuviese en ella, siento que nunca le tome el peso a la situación, siento... mariposas en mi estómago cuando estoy con ella pero cuando está en el escenario... se ve tan... inalcanzable...

\- tranquila Miku, no querrás despeinarte para nuestro turno-

\- tienes razón Rin, pero supongo que necesito ir a tomar aire –

\- vamos te acompañamos – dijo Gumi

Como la próxima tanda no era nuestro turno decidimos ir a la cafetería a tomar un jugo o algo así, a lo lejos pudimos observar como miles de periodistas estaban alrededor de Luka preguntándole cuál era su inspiración, que se esperaba del concurso, etc... etc... con las chicas no quisimos tomarle importancia así que simplemente salimos al exterior a tomar nuestro jugo.

\- Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa – dijo la peliverde

\- si es verdad, creo que todas estamos así, pero pese a eso hay que dar lo mejor de nosotras chicas –

\- no perderé ante ella...-

\- ¡así se habla niña!, ahora vamos detrás del escenario para prepararnos –

\- claro – todas asentimos y nos dispusimos a ir detrás del escenario.

Ya allí comenzaron a pasar nuestros compañeros de curso hasta que llegó el turno de Gumi, el público aplaudió y se conmovió, pero no causo el mismo efecto que Luka; luego era el turno de Rin ella fue muy carismática con el público, algunos se pararon a aplaudirle, creo que ella logro motivar más al público, después de la presentación de Luka, realmente ella había dejado la vara bastante alta para todos aquí.

\- Hatsune Miku- Hatsune Miku- llamaba el staff

\- Si, esa soy yo –

\- eres la próxima, necesitas algunas luces o algo así –

\- sí, me gustaría que pusieran luces en forma de rayos por todas partes de color rosa si es posible-

-claro, ya escuchaste iluminador, haz lo tuyo – le decía la chica del staff al joven encargado de las luces.

\- muy bien niña, a tomar posición-

\- Hemos tenido muy buenas presentaciones hasta el momento, espero que sigamos con esa racha, con ustedes alumna de 1ero Hatsune Miku y su canción titulada "sweet devil", Wooow pero que título mas intrigador, espero que nos sorprendas Miku –

Avanzo hacia el escenario, observo todo rápidamente, localizo a mi objetivo a sorprender... Luka, respiro ondo le doy la espalda al público, le hago una señal al sonidista que todo está bien, ya no hay marcha atrás solo hay que disfrutar este momento, todos los ojos están puestos en mi... Y comienza la música... Inmediatamente siento como la adrenalina recorre mis venas.

/Consejo del autor: si pueden ver el concierto magical mirai 2013 con la canción sweet devil, entraran más en onda.

Me doy media vuelta y veo al público, mi cuerpo comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música, comienzo a saludarlos a todos, realmente lo estoy disfrutando y eso que aún no va ni a la mitad la canción.

"Vestida y maquillada

Puedo ser adorable también.

Mis pestañas son largas gracias al rímel, y pestañas postizas

El delineador es perfecto, la sombra destacada

Me pregunto si mis labios tienen un excesivo brillo rosa.

Estoy mostrando demasiado mi pecho, pero te gusta ¿no?

Estos tacones tienen 3 centímetros de altura

Sólo tengo que ir de puntillas un poco y será perfecto

Un baby doll por abajo, ¿no es demasiado dulce?

Y mi manicure rojo es muy linda ¿no?

Sentí como toda la atención era para mí, veía como cada vez más personas se iban integrando al auditorio y comenzaban a animarme y a mover sus brazos al ritmo de la canción.

Hey!, ¿estas soñando?

No voy a decir que te amo

No lo malinterpretes

Soy una chica mentirosa

Tengo algo que decirte

¿Puedes oír mi voz? - ¿lo ves?

Está bien, puedes ser un poco más agresiva.

Abrázame un poco más,

Me acercare un poco más, ¿así está bien?

Eres más alta que yo por 10 centímetros

Debería ser bastante fácil para ti, ¿no?

Pasa tus dedos por mi cabello

Y acaricia mi cabeza, dime buena chica

Mírame solo a mí, no apartes la mirada de mí

Tu risa cínica es simplemente perfecta

Me gusta tu actitud fuerte, así que date prisa y abrázame fuertemente

¿No lo entiendes? Mi mano derecha está libre

Ya deberías saber que hacer

Quiero que te preocupes por mí...

Soy una chica atrevida

Deja de mirar a las demás chicas todo el tiempo

No soy celosa pero...

Solo te tengo a ti, no lo digas es vergonzoso

Solo bésame, ¿Amas a esta dulce diabla?

Seguí moviéndome con tal facilidad arriba del escenario, las luces se movían de un lado para el otro, de re ojo miraba a Luka, bajaba un poco más mi chaqueta y le guiñaba el ojo, no podía yo ser la única babosa ¿no?, realmente lo estaba pasando muy bien arriba del escenario, aparte de que mi canción era una indirecta constante para la pelirosa, esto era lo mejor, decir lo que siento, lo que quizá nunca me atrevería a decir en persona mediante la letra de una canción.

Estoy enamorada de ti, es cierto

Yo solo quiero ser la única

Lo siento por no ser tan dócil

I love you baby

Te quiero, es la realidad

También quieres ser la única ¿verdad?

Solo te tengo a ti, eso es muy cierto

Solo bésame, ¿amas a esta dulce diabla?

¿Estas soñando?, tu eres la única

No diré que eres la única para mí

No lo malinterpretes

Soy una chica mentirosa

Lo siento, eso es una mentira

Tengo que ser solamente tuya,

¿Juras amarme toda la vida?, para sellar la promesa

Con un beso estaría bien, ¿no?

¿Amas a esta dulce diablo?"

Ok, no sé cómo pude cantar esto, es realmente vergonzoso, pero lo disfruto. Observo a Luka ella...ella... ¿está un poco ruborizada?, hey, espera porque se levanta de su asiento, aun no termino la canción... No puede ser creo que he fallado...Focus Miku el show debe continuar, que eso no te afecte, debo seguir bailando con la misma energía de siempre.

La cancion al fin termina y el público se pone de pie y comienza a aplaudirme, estoy realmente emocionada ya que veo como el jurado también se levanta a aplaudirme, saludo a todos nuevamente agitando mis manos de un lado a otro, luego llega el presentador.

\- Wooow eso realmente fue ¡BAM! E-EXPLOSIVO –

La verdad no hago mucho caso a lo que dice y sigo saludando a todos como una verdadera "idol"

\- Muchas gracias por esta presentación, recuérdenla ella es Hatsune Miku de 1er año, creo que tenemos a alguien que le dará competencia a Luka por fin-

Bajo del escenario y veo como rin y Gumi me reciben muy felices.

\- Wooow Miku de verdad eso fue muy muy genial, no nos habías dicho que cantabas tan bien, ni que bailaras tan bien, eso fue realmente genial- decía Gumi intentando no perder el aire.

\- eso, eso fue maravilloso, muchos en el auditorio comenzaron a bailar junto a ti – dijo rin

\- muchas gracias chicas, no pensé que les gustara tanto... Saben... ¿saben de casualidad donde esta Luka? –

\- ¿L-Luka?, si no me equivoco estaba sentada casi al frente... pero antes de terminar la cancion salió del auditorio... a, y Meiko la siguió... No sé si habría sido algo grave pero da lo mismo- respondía rin

\- que chica tan rara, de seguro que se sintió intimidada por ti o algo así – argumentaba Gumi

\- c-creo que debo ir a buscarla –

\- hey, Miku espera...- escuche como me llamaba rin pero era tarde ya me había puesto en rumbo de ir a buscar a Luka

Salí a paso apresurado del auditorio, esquivando a reporteros, alumnos que al parecer ahora eran mis "fans" y mucha gente, mi objetivo en ese momento solo era uno y era encontrar a la pelirosa...

\- ¿habré dicho algo en la canción que la molesto? – esa y mil otras preguntas recorrían mi cabeza... era mi rival... pero aun así no quería perderla...

Continuara...


	6. Autocontrol, es todo lo que necesito

Buenas a todos, una vez más gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho y me dan ganas de escribir mucho más!

Esta vez me extendi un poco más de lo normal en el capítulo, digamos que estaba inspirada. Hoy les traigo la perspectiva de Luka, como ella vivió el proceso del concurso, muchos han especulado que es lo que paso con ella en el momento que Miku canto, bueno aqui esta la razón, así que espero les guste este cap y no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews.

* * *

El día por lo general había comenzado bastante agitado, los periodista desde primera hora de la mañana se encontraban afuera de mi casa y mi celular no paraba de sonar pidiendo "entrevistas exclusivas", ¿así era realmente la "fama"?, no me molesta, pero pienso que ellos esperan más de mí de lo que yo les puedo dar...

Y así es como pasó gran parte de la mañana, todos de un lado para otro, probablemente yo estaba más agitada que el resto, entrevistas, prueba de sonido, ensayos previos etc...

-Luka... Luka... ¿estás bien?-

\- M-Meiko, ¿cuándo llegaste? –

\- he estado aquí parada al lado tuyo por lo menos media hora, me ofende que en ese tiempo no hayas notado mi presencia – veo como Meiko se cruza de brazos, cierra los ojos y gira su cabeza hacia otro lugar.

\- Lo siento de verdad, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y no sé, creo que ya todo lo hago por inercia – Era verdad, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que simplemente lo hacía, pero mi ser no alcanzaba a procesar lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ay por dios niña... y supongo que tomaste desayuno, ¿verdad? – comenzaba el interrogatorio de Meiko.

\- ammm... creo que lo olvide...- desvié la mirada, definitivamente para Meiko llevar una alimentación ordenada y saludable era lo primordial, ya me lo había hecho saber anteriormente en más de una ocasión.

\- ¡QUE! Ya es bastante tarde y aun no tomas desayuno, con razón estas como un zombie –

\- lo siento, lo siento-

\- no, no, no nada que lo siento, tu y yo vamos a ir a la cafetería por algo para comer – siento como me agarra del brazo y "sutilmente" me tira...

\- P-pero Meiko, debo ir a dar un discurso en menos de una hora al auditorio –

\- bueno, ya sabrás que decir, tu eres bastante buena improvisando y hablando, así que te tengo fe. Vamos a comer se ha dicho –

No tuve más opción que ser arrastrada por mi amiga hasta la cafetería, allí todo fue relativamente normal, exceptuando las miles de miradas a mí alrededor incluyendo a reporteros, al parecer Meiko ya se había acostumbrado pero para mí aún era extraño.

\- Vamos Luka come – decía Meiko mientras se tragaba un pan de melón

\- La verdad Meiko es que no tengo hambre –

\- Tomate por lo menos tu café –

\- Si mami como digas... - decía esto en tono de burla, realmente Meiko a veces parecía toda una madre, era muy preocupada y cariñosa.

De un momento a otro me nació la incertidumbre... no había visto a Miku en todo el día, ¿habría venido? o ¿yo estaba tan ocupada como para no notarlo?, este pensamiento quito todos los anteriores y se alojó en mi cabeza por un buen momento.

\- Luka, ¡Luka! –

Estos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me obligaron a volver a la realidad.

\- Q-que paso, porque tanto escándalo –

\- Luka, te llevo hablando hace 10 minutos y tú solo estás allí mirando a la nada-

\- Lo siento Meiko, solo... solo estaba pensando en algo...-

\- si tengo que escuchar una vez más "lo siento Meiko" te juro que me volveré loca- decía la castaña en tono de burla.

\- Lo sien... – sentí como la mirada de molestia de Meiko se posa en mí y un escalofrío para nada agradable recorría mi espalda.

\- ok, ok, no volveré a decir eso de nuevo –

\- bien, así me gusta y... qué es "eso" en lo que piensas –

\- ammm...-

\- o más bien, ¿en quién piensas?- un leve rubor apareció en mis mejillas y el silencio se hizo presente por un par de minutos

¿Tan predecible era para mi amiga?, era verdad que con Meiko nos conocemos hace años pero no sabía que era capaz de adivinar lo que pienso, o lo que siento, eso asustaba un poco pero a la vez me reconfortaba, sabía que podía confiar en alguien y no me juzgaría por quien soy realmente.

Meiko suspira – como me lo temía, piensas en Miku, ¿verdad?-

\- no... Osea sí, pero no, ósea no se – mi cabeza ya no podía retener más información ni pensamientos que pudiesen confundir mi ser.

\- jajajajaja, eres un desastre –

\- hey! Como que un desastre, estoy bien –

\- sí, si claro amiga. Bueno no importa es hora de irnos-

\- ¿irnos? ¿Adonde? –

\- jajajaja, como que adonde, nos vamos al auditorio para tu discurso tonta –

\- ¡Que! ¿Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo?-

\- sí, y probablemente esa persona que se acerca con la polera de Staff no precisamente viene a invitarnos un café – decía irónicamente Meiko.

\- Megurine Luka, ¿es usted? – decía una mujer mayor con una polera negra y letras blancas con la palabra "STAFF"

\- sí, soy yo – afirme

\- Me acompaña, debo llevarla al escenario principal para que dé su discurso –

\- bien, vamos – luego de decir esto le hago una señal a Meiko de que vayamos, ella con las mismas señaléticas me dice que va después, a lo que le respondo con un "ok", todo esto en forma de señas, era muy divertido de apreciar.

Seguí a la mujer y llegamos por detrás del auditorio, cosa de no ser detectada por los demás, allí me explica que mi discurso debe ser breve y que debo lucir bonita, así que me ella misma se encarga de arreglar mi cabello y ajustar mi ropa, en ese momento aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela...

\- vamos es tu turno- dijo un hombre con la misma polera que la mujer anterior. Asentí y subí las escaleras, esperé detrás de las largas cortinas rojas hasta que el presentador me diera el pase.

\- Y con ustedes les dejo a la ganadora del año pasado Luka Megurine, quien nos dará algunas palabras-

Respire hondo, y Salí con mi mejor sonrisa saludando a todo el mundo allí en el auditorio, realmente no sabía que decir, así que antes de llegar al micrófono que se encontraba al medio del escenario comencé a ver a todo el público de reojo, aun pensaba en Miku y si tan solo pudiese verla, aunque sea un momento quizá me tranquilizaba un poco.

Y así fue, la vi sentada en la 4ta fila con sus amigas, no logre distinguir bien su atuendo, pero aquellas coletas color aquamarina eran imposibles de ignorar.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre como decía el presentador es Luka Megurine y quería darle muchos ánimos a los chicos nuevo, espero nos sorprendan y a los chicos antiguos desearles lo mejor y recuerden que estamos aquí para hacer lo que nos gusta y para divertirnos –

Escucho como los aplausos se hicieron presente, no era mi mejor discurso en la vida, pero creo que era pasable, era pobre y dejaba que desear, pero supongo que yo era bastante autoexigente conmigo misma, así que supongo que cumplí con las expectativas de algunos.

\- Muchas gracias Luka por esas motivadoras palabras, ahora sin mayor preámbulo pasamos al sorteo...-

Sonrió nuevamente, me despido de todos, logro ver a Miku, ella estaba un poco ¿inquieta? No sabría cómo decirlo, quizá mis palabras fueron un poco rudas... bueno no era el momento de pensar eso así que salgo del escenario; allí me reciben miembros del staff que inmediatamente comienzan a elogiarme con palabras como "buen trabajo" "eso estuvo bastante bien" y luego me dijeron que era hora de ir a cambiar mi atuendo, así que eso fui a hacer.

El sorteo ya había sido realizado y a mi grado (curso) le había tocado de los 2do, el organizador del staff me pidió si podía abrir la competencia con mi presentación, a lo cual me negué, era una competencia y en mi cabeza no todo giraba en torno mío, todos en ese momento éramos alumnos y competíamos a la par, me parecía que sería mal visto por mis compañeros.

Los chicos de primero habían pasado, no estuvieron nada de mal, al contrario fue un buen espectáculo, pero el momento había llegado y ya todos estábamos reunidos en la parte de atrás del escenario, hasta Meiko estaba allí y realmente lucia muy bien asi que no tarde en elogiarla.

\- Wooow te ves asombrosa Meiko-

\- Jojojo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?-

\- sí, te ves muy bien, espero nos vaya bien-

\- tú también te ves re linda y no te preocupes por eso, tu por el simple hecho de ser "Luka Megurine" te ira bien-

\- pero que tonterías dices, todos tenemos la misma posibilidad-

\- jejejeje solo quería joderte, lo sé, aparte no tienes oportunidad en contra de mí- decía en un tono muy anímica Meiko

\- tonta, jasjajsaja- ambas comenzamos a reír hasta que nuevamente apareció gente del staff.

\- Vamos chicos a tomar posiciones, la primera en salir es Luka y luego los demás en orden de lista-

Lo habían hecho... me habían vuelto a poner como el centro de atención, en serio no me molestaba ser el centro de atención, solo es que no me gustaba "pasar por arriba" de mis compañeros, aparte de que ellos no eran para nada de disimulados así que inmediatamente comenzaron a chismear diciendo cosas como por ejemplo "¿Por qué ella va primero si es casi la última en la lista?" "es demasiado notorio que quiere destacar" "seguro ya se engrupió al staff" y ese tipo de pesadeces pero de verdad, era mejor ignorar a que ensuciar mi imagen perdiendo el control.

Ya era hora, el presentador ya me había anunciado y yo estaba lista en el escenario, llevaba una capa negra la cual dejo caer para dejar a la vista mi atuendo, a lo cual escucho un "Wooow" del público, fue lindo de su parte.

Comienza la música y con ella mi cuerpo comienza a danzar, comienzo a cantar y a disfrutar, esto era lo que me gustaba, lo que amo, amo cantar, amo hacer esto y creo que a la hora de la mi presentación lo hice notar.

Las tandas siguieron normalmente, Meiko se había presentado y realmente le había salido bien... con su toque de sensualidad y "provocación" tenía su encanto único, es verdad que yo también podía ser sensual, pero definitivamente ella me daba clases.

\- Meiko, eso fue increíble, te salió muy bien –

\- ¿cierto? A mí también me encanto como me salió – cero humildad ella.

\- jasjasja, si salió bien- solo me dedique a reír

\- ah pero tú no te quedas atrás eh Megurine-

\- jausjasua gracias –

\- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntaba Meiko

\- ammm pues no sé, los reporteros quieren hablar conmigo o algo parecido, pero realmente estoy cansada.-

\- entonces no se diga más, iremos a buscar unos buenos puestos para ir a ver a mi cuñada –

\- ¿c-cuñada? – pregunte confundida.

\- si pues, tu eres ya como mi hermana y Miku será mi cu- - Interrumpí a Meiko al cerrarle la boca con mi mano, ya se puso a hablar estupideces... el problema no era ese, el problema es que no estábamos solas y no éramos fácil de ignorar.

\- P-podrías no decir eso por favor y menos si hay tantas personas presente- mis mejillas eran de un rojo escandaloso en ese momento.

\- ok, ok pero es verdad...-

\- no es así, ella y yo somos rivales al igual que con todos acá... hasta tu eres mi rival – me burle

\- pero si ya te gane, eso no nos hace rivales- INSISTO mi amiga tiene cero humildad con ella misma (ironía)

\- está bien, está bien, vamos a buscar unos asientos, aunque es un poco vergonzoso –

\- Vamos, vamos no haremos nada del otro mundo – Decía Meiko mientras me sujetaba del brazo.

Estuvimos allí un buen rato hasta que fue turno de Miku, el presentador dijo su nombre y automáticamente mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar, ¿tanto era el efecto de ella en mí?, ¿Cómo podía hacer ella para que yo me pusiera de era manera? No lo entiendo...

El presentador hace que ella pase y dice el nombre de su canción... "sweet devil" ¿no será un título un poco atrevido?

Comenzó la música y yo podía ver como Miku estaba de nerviosa, era muy linda a mi parecer, aunque cuando comenzó a cantar quede totalmente atónita, su voz era hermosa, tan hermosa como la de un ángel, sus movimientos eran suaves y ligeros como una hoja que va cayendo en pleno otoño, su letra... Su letra... era bastante atrevida, sus miradas, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su ropa... Su cuerpo... todo en ese momento era perfecto, podía ver cómo me miraba, como me coqueteaba... mis mejillas estaban rojas y podía sentir el ardor en ellas, mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más... no sabía que me pasaba en ese momento, esto superaba toda expectativa que tenía respecto de ella... pero yo en este momento no aguanto más debo salir de aquí, antes de que pierda la cordura que me queda.

Aun no terminaba su canción, pero realmente no podría permanecer allí un minuto más, me levante del asiento en el cual estaba y camine, bueno casi corrí al baño. Al llegar allí me miro al espejo, puedo observar mi rostro rojo y ver como mi pecho se movía por mi agitada respiración; abrí la llave del agua y con mis dos manos comencé a mojar mi rostro e intentar calmarme, cierro la llave y me apoyo con mis dos manos en el lavamanos y vuelvo a realizar la misma acción... mirarme al espejo, hasta que la calma del momento me es arrebatada.

\- Luka, Luka, ¿estás bien?-

Aun con la respiración agitada le respondo a Meiko, probablemente me vio "huir" del lugar y me siguió hasta aquí.

\- S-sí, esto bien...-

\- no te ves para nada bien... no será que...- sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir en ese momento, así que la mire poco menos diciéndole con la mirada "ni se te ocurra decirlo"

\- ok, ok pero no podrás evitarlo para siempre debemos hablar sobre esto a y aparte de eso Miku noto como saliste del auditorio, si la hubieses visto, la pobre se quedó levemente atónita y siguió con el show –

\- Miku...- no sabía que más decir en ese momento.

Sentí como las manos mojadas y frías de mi amiga se posaban en mis mejillas, haciéndome así salir de mis pensamientos.

\- Uf! Realmente esa pequeña te hace mal... mira si ya estas lista – sentí como el poco rubor que había bajado, volvía a mis mejillas.

\- Estúpida, no digas eso...-

\- pero si es verdad, probablemente si yo, Meiko en este momento fuese Miku ya estaría violada por la pervertida pelirosa que está al frente mío- Definitivamente yo era la única allí, Meiko no podía estar hablando de nadie más.

\- Ya para sí... solo... solo me pillo desprevenida no pensé que ella podía...-

\- ¿cantar tan bien?, ¿lucir tan bien? ¿Ser tan atrevida? – Meiko nuevamente había leído mis más obscuros pensamientos y había sacado las palabras de mi boca por mí.

\- si... -

\- es verdad, la pequeña impresiono bastante pero eso no da el derecho a que te calientes de esta manera- Ok, Meiko lo había dicho, ella había desatado lo peor de mí.

\- ¡T-te odio! – dije en un tono muy enojada y gritando

\- Luka, las cosas como son, aparte sabias que tarde o temprano lo iba a decir jejeje, por algo soy tu amiga, aparte nunca antes había visto esta faceta de la srta Perfecta Megurine jejeje, de echo debería estar tomando fotografías o algo asi para recordar el momento, ya sabes. jejejeje-

Meiko seguía riendo y yo solo quería salir de allí y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, probablemente Meiko no haya sido la única que lo notara... aunque deseaba con todo mí ser que así fuese. Mientras Meiko "intentaba" parar de reír yo seguía mojando mi rostro.

\- Ya para... solo me deje llevar, ¿sí? –

\- Bueno bueno, aunque este sería una noticia de primer plano jejeje, me haría famosa en un segundo, solo imagínatelo "Luka Megurine excitada con estudiante de primer año" –

Ok, ella se lo gano, pongo mi mano recta y pff golpeo su pequeña cabeza, haciendo que esta se estremezca.

\- ok, ok, ya si, lo admito me pase un poco, pero al menos se te quito la calentura, mira que yo no me iba a hacer cargo, ya sabes soy demasiado hetero para este mundo jajajajaja – Meiko seguía riendo.

Suspiro un poco fastidiada, era verdad gracias a las bromas de Meiko se me había quitado..."la calentura" o como lo llama ella, definitivamente si hubiese estado sola le hubiese dado mil y un vuelta al asunto.

\- ok, tienes razón... es mejor que salgamos de acá, vamos a la cafetería, tengo sed –

\- Tienes sed porque perdiste mucho líquido... transpirando claro esta jejejej- podía ver como ella disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento. Nuevamente le volví a golpear su cabeza.

De camino a la cafetería todo fue relativamente normal, las personas me miraban y Meiko, bueno Meiko venia burlándose y tirándome "indirectas" las cuales para mi eran demasiado directas.

Llegamos a la cafetería, yo simplemente pedí un jugo y Meiko pidió una bebida además de un ejército de comida en bolsa.

\- ¿De verdad te comerás todo eso?- le pregunte un poco asustada

\- claro, me dejas tensa y nerviosa pues niña, tengo que salir atrás tuyo corriendo a ver qué te pasa, eso cansa bastante ¿sabes?-

\- lo sien... ¡es tu deber como amiga! –Ambas nos miramos y reímos. Todo era normal hasta que...

\- Luka...-

\- ¿SI?- decía mientras tenía mi juego en la mano.

\- qué pasaría si te digo que Miku viene hacia aquí...-

-¡que!, espera ella viene ¿enserio? ¿No es una de tus jodas?-

\- nop, no es una de mis jodas, y tu ¿desde cuándo tan pasiva que te cohíbes con una niña menor?-

\- no me cohíbo, simplemente...-

\- H-hola- escuche la voz de Miku provenir de atrás mío, respiro y me doy vuelta.

\- Que tal Miku – le dedico una sonrisa, a lo cual veo que ella reacciona y se sonroja.

\- Wooow que buena actriz eres – escuche como Meiko murmuraba en ese momento.

\- eto... yo... venía a ver si te encontrabas bien, ha sido un día agitado para ti y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar...- Esta mujer no podía ser más dulce y tierna a exceptuando por su presentación... sentí como nuevamente mis mejillas se vuelven rojas al comenzar a recordar la presentación de Miku...

\- Oh, Luka ha estado muy ocupada y la muy tonta no ha comido nada en todo el día así que se sintió un poco mal y tuvimos que venir a comer algo, aunque la terca solo quiso un jugo- Respondió Meiko, la mayor salvada de mi vida, en momentos así agradecía que ella estuviese aquí conmigo.

\- oh, Luka ¿de verdad te sientes mejor?-

\- la verdad es que sí, me siento mejor, me encontraba un poco mareada pero supongo que ahora ya se me está pasando –

Veo a lo lejos como 2 personas del staff se acercan.

\- Srta Luka Megurine, debe ir hacia el escenario la premiación va a comenzar, por cierto ¿saben quién es Hatsune Miku?, la hemos estado buscando pero la verdad es que no sabemos quién es...-

Veo como la pequeña Miku baja la cabeza y levanta la mano, eso fue un poco grosero de parte del staff.

\- oh, ya veo, bueno creo que fue más fácil de lo esperado, vamos las necesitamos atrás del escenario –

Intento levantarme y siento como todo da vueltas, las chicas lo notan, Miku y Meiko cada una agarra uno de mis brazos lo cual me permite estabilizarme.

\- ¿Luka estas bien? – dijo el par a coro

\- gracias por la ayuda, pero estoy bien-

\- amiga no te ves para nada bien, ¿no quieres comer algo?, no has comido nada aun –

\- estoy bien Meiko, enserio, debemos irnos, nos vemos en un rato ¿sí? – veo como Meiko asiente, pero su cara de preocupación no se la quitaba nadie.

Ya habían acabado todas las presentaciones, el jurado había deliberado y bueno detrás del escenario había un grupo selecto el cual obviamente habían ganado algún lugar... en ese grupo selecto se encontraba Miku y yo... de verdad su presentación fue muy buena, aunque no la haya alcanzado a ver entera por una estupidez.

**AL AIRE **

\- Muy bien ha sido un día muy agitado para nuestros queridos estudiantes, ellos han estado acá desde muy temprano, pero al fin tenemos a los ganadores de este año ¿Quiénes serán? – Nos hacen pasar al escenario a todos los seleccionados que éramos 4.

**REDOBLE DE TAMBORES**

\- Vamos a comenzar con el premio al esfuerzo, porque se vio que se esforzó mucho y pudo sorprender al jurado. Y el premio es para Ia de primer año B- se escuchan los aplausos, la chica da un paso al frente, comienza a ¿llorar? y el presentador le entrega su respectiva medalla. Supongo que aquellas lágrimas eran de alegría.

\- gracias Ia, ahora es hora de revelar el tercer lugar. Recuerden que cada uno de los jueces puso una calificación del 1 al 10 siendo el 10 el número más alto, esto se suma y puede llegar a dar hasta 30 puntos... Bueno recordando esto damos paso para conocer al 3er lugar y este es para...-

**REDOBLE DE TAMBORES **

\- Kaito Shion de 3er año B con 23 PUNTOS en total – se pueden escuchar los gritos de las fans del chico, aplausos y demases. Al chico se le otorga una medalla de participación.

\- Bueno vamos con el segundo lugar, Wooow creo que alguien llegó para quedarse. Y el segundo lugar es para...-

**REDOBLE DE TAMBORES **

\- Hatsune Miku es nuestra ganadora del segundo lugar con un total de 28 puntos – Miku había recibido 28 puntos... a 2 puntos de la perfección... esto... esto es imposible.

Miku da un paso adelante y se escucha como la multitud comienza a aplaudir y se le entrega una medalla de participación.

\- Muy bien srta. Hatsune definitivamente nos sorprendió, y ahora el primer lugar es para Luka Megurine con un total de 29 puntos, a un punto de la perfección-

Paso al frente, veo como el público aplaude y grita mi nombre, el presentador pone una medalla en mi cuello representando el primer lugar... aun así no logro asimilarlo, 2-29 puntos... le gane a Hatsune solo por 1 puntos... esto... esto es inconcebible...quizá... quizá si ella no se hubiese desconcentrado cuando me levante los resultados habrían sido distintos...

\- Un aplauso para todos los concursantes, que definitivamente nos deleitaron con su presentación-

**APLAUSOS CLAP, CLAP**

\- Oh esperen, tengo una información de último minuto, el jurado se sintió tan conmovido por la presentación de Miku que han decidido que ella también será parte de la próxima obra de teatro junto a Luka. Ambas actuarán juntas, es algo que no nos podemos perder, lo mejor de lo mejor arriba de un escenario.-

**Aplausos por montón**

Q-que, ahora si ya no lo aguantaba, mi instinto competitivo era más grande que la atracción que sentía por ella... o al menos eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento...

Luego de la premiación bajamos del escenario allí pude observar como las amigas de Miku la esperaban muy emocionadas chillando y saltando de un lado para el otro, y por otro lado estaba Meiko con un rostro el cual no expresaba felicidad ni nada, más bien era serio. Pase por al lado de Miku sin decir ni una palabra, sabía que si en ese momento decía algo no sería precisamente palabras de felicitaciones...

Estaba a punto de llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Meiko y escuchó una voz que habla en general y logró captar la atención de todos allí.

\- Chicos, chicos están todos invitados a la fiesta que se realizará hoy a las 20.00hrs aquí cerca en un estudio, no habrá seguridad así que los menores también pueden venir, habrá música en vivo y será una fiesta bailable así que anímense. No habrá alcohol, no insistan- el tipo al decir esto comenzó a guiñar un ojo, desafirmando lo que acababa de decir...

/¿que es lo que pasara?, alguna de las chicas aceptara ir a esta loca e improvisada fiesta. Si quiere saber no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	7. Si tú no vienes, yo iré hacia ti Parte1

Hello, disculpen por la demora, realmente tenia un conflicto interno de cómo seguirá esta historia, pero he aquí el resultado, espero realmente que les guste a todos.

He estado leyendo y me ha parecido muy entretenido esto de "preguntarle" algo a los personajes del fanfic asi que creo que lo implementare aqui, espero que funcione.

Así que ya saben si hay algo que quieran preguntarle a los integrantes del fanfic, pues dejen la pregunta aqui abajo en comentarios y en el próximo capítulo ¡sus preguntas seran respondidas!

Recuerden como siempre dejar comentarios, votar por la historia y compartirla a sus amigos. Nos Leemos 3

* * *

[Perspectiva de Luka]

¿Una fiesta?, quién querría ir a una fiesta en un momento como este. Siento como tocan mi hombro.

\- Supongo que vamos a ir a la fiesta ¿no?- Era Meiko, como no me acorde antes de que Meiko era la reina de las fiestas.

\- No lo sé, la verdad es que no estoy de humor-

\- lo sé, eres demasiado competitiva y perfeccionista como para no saberlo. Vi el momento exacto el cual tu orgullo se derrumbó por aquella niña – veo como Meiko desvía la mirada y ve a Miku.

\- Tampoco es tan así como que mi "orgullo" se derrumbó, simplemente no lo logro asimilar... ella quizá habría ganado si es que no se hubiese desconcentrado porque yo me fui...- dije esto último mirando al piso.

\- pero Luka, ya eres la ganadora, de que te preocupas...-

\- de que en un futuro me gane...- dije esto último mirando directamente a los ojos de Meiko.

\- Eso es bueno, ahora te tendrás que esforzar el doble y no todo se te hará tan fácil, ve el lado positivo, no te compliques niña y vive el presente – Meiko por un lado tenía razón, ahora debía de esforzarme el doble y por otro lado eso de "vive el presente" es un "no te preocupes y vamos a la fiesta"

A lo lejos veo que un chico alto con cabello color azul comienza a acercarse, al estar ya a un par de pasos de distancia de nosotras logro distinguir que era Kaito el ganador del 3er lugar.

\- Hola chicas, ¿irán hoy a la fiesta? – Meiko y yo nos miramos

\- entonces... ¿vamos a ir a la fiesta? – pregunto en tono suplicante Meiko

\- está bien, iremos, pero prométeme que no te emborracharas como en otras ocasiones- le dije en tono amenazador a mi amiga

\- Lo juro, no llegare en estado etílico – reía Meiko y Kaito se integraba a la risa de Meiko

\- Muy bien, entonces las veo allá – guiño Kaito.

\- Entonces esta decidido, iremos a tu casa nos cambiaremos de ropa, comeremos algo e iremos a la fiesta- Meiko decía esto demasiado animada, es como que si nunca saliera de su casa o algo así.

\- ok, ok vamos – pese a lo que había sucedido hoy no debía dejar que eso me desanimara, quizá la salida a esa fiesta no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

[Perspectiva de Miku]

Al bajar del escenario me estaban esperando mis amigas Rin y Gumi, al verme explotaron en saltos y gritos, me abrazaron y las tres comenzamos a hacer lo mismo.

\- No puedo creer que hayas sacado el segundo lugar- decía exaltada Rin

\- yo aún no lo logro asimilar –Decía esto mientras sentí y a la vez vi como Luka pasaba al lado mío sin decir ni hacer nada... fue... fue como si no nos conociéramos. La tristeza invadió toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento y la derrumbo.

\- lo que yo no puedo creer es que casi le hayas ganado a Luka- decía Gumi

\- oh sí, es verdad ella debe estar muy impresionada – decía Rin

Nunca fue mi intención hacer sentir mal a Luka, solamente quería impresionarla, es mi rival y todo pero... creo que lo que siento por ella es más fuerte que unas competencias absurdas... ¿m-me estaré enamorando? En ese momento no podía hacer nada más que observarla a ella, el cómo hablaba con Meiko y ver sus gestos y su cara de molestia... espero que no sea por mí.

Una voz invadió mis pensamientos e hizo que volviera a la realidad.

\- Miku, ¡Miku! –

\- ¿ah?, si Rin, lo siento yo... yo solo estaba un poco distraída-

\- Siempre tan despistada jajaja, bueno entonces ¿qué respondes? ¿Sí o no?-

No comprendía lo que pasaba allí en ese momento, solo observe que estaba un chico mayor al lado de nosotras y que me miraba fijamente.

\- amm no sé de qué me hablas... -

\- oh, dios Miku que haremos contigo, Kaito vino a preguntarnos si iríamos a la fiesta, Gumi ya dijo que no podrá ir porque tiene asuntos familiares ¿y tú?-

\- Bueno pues yo...- observaba a la pelirosa, ¿acaso ella estaría allí?

\- ah, por cierto Megurine si ira a la fiesta- dijo el chico de pelo azul, a lo cual me sonroje, creo que fue muy obvio que yo la observaba en ese minuto.

\- ammm creo que estaría bien... supongo-

\- Yeeey – celebraba rin.

\- ok chicas las veo allí – se despedía Kaito.

\- Muy bien Miku, te envió la dirección por mensaje de texto, nos vemos en la fiesta ¿sí?-

\- ok – me despedí de Rin y Gumi, me fui a los casilleros del colegio, por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Luka allí pero no fue así...así que me fui a casa a ducharme y vestirme para la fiesta... y ver si mi madre no me armaba un escándalo.

\- Ya llegue – anuncie

\- ¿Cómo está la niña más famosa y talentosa del mundo?- ok, mi madre había visto la transmisión.

\- Primero estoy bien, segundo no soy famosa solamente saque un 2do lugar –

\- pero estuviste a 1 punto de ganarle a tu amiga- Es verdad ahora que lo recuerdo mamá conocía a Luka.

\- sí, lo se...-

\- para la próxima vez serás la ganadora –

\- Mamá...-

\- mmm –

\- ¿puedo ir a una fiesta?, irán todos y bueno iremos a celebrar lo del concurso ya sabes...-

-¡que! Una fiesta, pero, pero estas muy pequeña para ir – ok, tampoco esperaba como que fuera taaan fácil convencer a mi madre.

\- mamá irán todos. –

\- ¿ira Luka?, pues si vas con ella te dejo ir, se nota que es una niña responsable y que te quiere mucho – no pude evitar que las últimas palabras de mi madre rondaran por mi cabeza por un rato, a lo cual me sonroje levemente. ¿Luka me quería?

\- amm si, ella ira –

\- ok, si es así puedes ir, eso si no llegues pasada las 12.30, ten esto – mi madre busca su billetera y me pasa dinero

\- eso es para el taxi y para que te tomes algún jugo, nada de bebidas alcohólicas ¿me oíste? Y recuerda llamarme cualquier cosa-

\- haaaaai –

No pensé que fuese tan fácil el convencer a mi madre, pensé que tendría que estar horas batallando con ella, aunque en cierta parte me siento mal, es verdad que Luka ira... pero nunca acordamos ir juntas, no creo que nada malo pase.

Me fui a mi habitación, me duche y me vestí, llevaba una polera de manga corta con letras blancas en el centro junto a unos Jean de mezclilla negros, unas chapulinas (converse) del mismo color, de accesorios llevaba unas pulseras metálicas y mi cabello lo llevaba suelto, como me lo había cortado hace poco me llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura; definitivamente mi look era rockero, estaba conforme con el resultado.

Ya era hora de irme y como bien me había dicho Rin, me había enviado la dirección a mi teléfono así que decidí irme caminando, el lugar quedaba un poco pasado de la escuela, en dirección a la casa de Luka, era la única forma de guiarme, no es que toooodo lo relacione con ella...lo juro...

Llegando allí se podía ver la fila enorme para entrar a lugar, camine para ir hasta al final hasta que escuche a rin que me llamaba.

\- ¡Miku! ¡Miku! ¡Aquí! – Al encontrar a rin con la mirada la saludo alzando la mano y me dirijo a ella, allí junto a ella se encontraba su hermano mayor Len.

\- Hola Rin, Hola Len –

\- Hola Miku – ambos respondieron a coro a lo cual reímos

\- y díganme ¿llevan esperando mucho rato?-

\- mmm la verdad es que si un poco llevamos como media hora esperando, dicen que se han atrasado en algunos preparativos pero que como en 10 minutos abrirían las puertas-

\- o ya veo- comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, las personas de la fila...

\- y dime Rin ¿has visto a alguien más que conozcamos?-

\- si te refieres a Luka, no la he visto – comenzó a reír, creo que era muy notorio a quien estaba buscando.

\- amm...eto... no... me refería a alguien que conozcamos – debía bajar las sospechas de mi amiga, ¿enserio nadie me cree que no pienso las 24hrs en ella?

\- mmm acabo de ver al chico Kaito andar por allí, por cierto es bastante guapo ¿no es cierto hermanito? –Rin movía el hombro junto al brazo de Len, a lo que Len se sonroja.

\- N-no digas estupideces rin – Len se notaba nervioso.

La verdad es que no entendí mucho lo que ocurría. El resto de la fila fue calmado hablamos de cosas triviales hasta llegar al inicio de la fila allí habían dos hombre bastante altos y musculosos, nos pusieron una pulsera fluorescente que indicaba que éramos parte de la fiesta. El lugar era bastante grande, había un escenario al centro del lugar, habían salas con sillones, barra libre y el lugar era bastante obscuro solo se podía ver gracias a las luces de colores en forma de rayos, todo estaba muy animado.

-Wooow esto sí que es una fiesta- medio gritaba Rin por la música alta.

-sí, tienes razón –

\- Que esperan chicas vamos a bailar – Decía Len, a lo cual obedecimos inmediatamente, era muy entretenido, pero no dejaba de observar la entrada, realmente quería que ella viniera...

[Perspectiva de Luka]

\- ¡Luka! Ya vamos apúrate, ¡llegaremos tarde!-

\- Meiko ¿de verdad debemos ir? –

\- si y no te escaparas de esta – Decia Meiko

\- ya voy, ya voy, solo deja arreglarme un poco más.-

Ya me había duchado y elegido mi conjunto para esa noche, llevaba unos jeans ajustados color azul obscuro, unas botas altas negras una polera ajustada negra con encaje y una chaqueta negra de cuero y para mi cabello nada en especial solo estaba suelto. Para mi maquillaje llevaba sombra dorada no muy cargada y un delineado sutil, definitivamente no podía verme mejor aquella noche.

\- Muy bien, vamos – Dije resignada

\- Wooow Luka te ves muy sexy, deberías de haberme prestado esos Jean en vez de estos pitillos rojos –

\- Pero esos se te ven bastante bien –

\- lo sé, sabes que el rojo es mi color jejeje, Bien entonces vamos a la acción –

\- Luki ya nos vamos –

\- Ok, me llamas cualquier cosa, sabes que puedo ir a buscarte en el auto –

\- Lo sé, gracias –

\- Cuídense y Meiko no tomes tanto esta vez ¿si?, aunque sabes que hay una habitación de huéspedes esperando por ti jajajaja – Reía Luki

\- jajaja, intentare no quedar en coma etílico y probablemente acepte tu invitación, esa habitación ya es como mía jajaja – Eso ultimo era verdad, Meiko cada vez que se sentía deprimida o necesitaba ayuda con algún examen venía a quedarse a casa. En cuanto a Meiko y Luki siempre se habían llevado demasiado bien así que no había problema en ello.

\- Ok, ok dejen sus risitas para después vamos Meiko o si no me arrepentiré. – sentencie

\- Esta bien, está bien –

De camino a la fiesta nos fuimos en taxi, según Meiko debíamos llegar con estilo asi que eso fue lo que hicimos. Al llegar vimos que ya casi todos estaban a dentro, nos acercamos a la puerta y nos dieron un par de pulseras fluorescentes,

\- Wooow esto es mejor de lo que pensé – decía Meiko

\- si, la verdad es que no estaba nada de mal –

\- ves que no fue tan mala idea, además hay barra libre –

\- Meiko, me prometiste que no te emborracharías esta vez – la mire con cara seria

\- pero Luka si no me embriagara no sería yo misma, aparte hay barra libre joder –

No sabía que decirle era una niña malcriada queriendo tomar su deseado jugo, solo atine a cruzarme de brazos.

\- ya vamos no seas aguafiestas – sentí como Meiko tomo mi brazo y me jalo hasta la barra, allí Meiko pidió una cerveza para ella y para mi me pidió un mojito, yo realmente no era de tomar mucho pero creo que estaría bien solo por hoy.

Ya más prendidas por el alcohol fuimos a la pista de baile y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se movieran al ritmo de la música.

[Perspectiva de Miku]

Llevábamos ya un rato bailando y ya nos habíamos cansado así que fuimos a la barra, Rin, Len y yo, allí Len pidió por nosotras, llego con 3 vasos con cocacola, o eso pensaba hasta que lo probé.

\- buaaag ¿qué es eso? – pregunte un poco asqueada.

\- es ron-cola ¿nunca lo habías probado?-

\- pues no, mi madre dijo que no tomara alcohol –

\- pero esto no cuenta como alcohol, ósea si pero no tiene casi nada, aparte después del 2do trago se vuelve más dulce – insistía Len

\- bueno, supongo que uno de estos no me hará mal ¿o sí? – Era mi primera vez tomando alcohol, no era tan desagradable pero tampoco era agradable como un jugo de frambuesa o uno de naranja.

\- asi se habla jejeje –

Conversamos un rato en unas mesas que estaba allí, yo observaba la pista de baile hasta que la vi... era ella, Luka si había venido y estaba bailando en la pista con Meiko, realmente luka baila muy bien y la vestimenta la acompañaba bastante... quede babosa viéndola por un rato.

\- jejeje pensé que no te gustaba – dijo Len

\- q-que n-no me gusta p-para nada – acaso ¿Len había descubierto mis sentimientos por Luka?

\- Claro que si, ya te tomaste el vaso y yo voy por la mitad jajajajaja-

Mire mi vaso y claro ya no quedaba nada de la bebida, ¿será a donde me distraje con luka?, aaaaah soy una tonta. Comencé a rascarme la cabeza.

\- Pero Miku no te preocupes, hay más bebida jajaja – se burlaba Rin

\- solo uno más ¿sí? – sé que no debía pero de verdad que el anterior ni me di cuenta que me lo había tomado, así que len fue a la barra y me trajo otro trago.

Mientras los Kagamine reían yo seguía viendo a Luka, hasta que ella me mira, ambas hicimos contacto visual, a lo cual me sonroje un poco, Luka sigue bailando con la misma intensidad, le dice algo a Meiko al oído y veo como la mayo asiente. Luka se separó de la mayor y se acerca a mi.

Luka llega a donde me encontraba me toma la mano y me invita a seguirla.

\- Permiso chicos se las robare– Al decir esto último Luka guiña el ojo y me guía a la pista de baile, veo como los Kagamines se quedan sin palabras observan un tiempo la situación y luego siguen tomando como si nada.

\- L-Luka – dije sorprendida, a lo cual la mayor sin dejar de tomarme la mano se dio vuelta y con su otra mano disponible tapo mi boca con dos de sus dedos.

\- Shuu, no digas nada, solo baila conmigo – sus palabras me estremecieron a lo cual solo asentí.

La música estaba bastante fuerte y animada, ambas comenzamos a bailar ambas nos movíamos como queríamos, a veces nos mirábamos de reojo y reíamos, había mucha gente así que el espacio era reducido, sentía como cada vez nos acercábamos más y para mi desgracia comencé a ver en cámara lenta, nunca había tomado alcohol así que supongo que estaba un poco mareada, pero eso no evitaba que pudiese bailar... cada vez más cerca... mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ya no lo aguantaba más... Luka era una bomba de seducción, la forma en que movía sus caderas, sus brazos, su mirada, sus labios, todo...

Mientras me hundía en mis perversos pensamientos siento como un brazo rodea mi cintura, para mi suerte era Luka quien ahora me tenía en sus brazos y nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos, podía sentir sus pechos junto a los míos, ella no paraba de bailar ni de mirarme, sus bellos orbes azules eran hipnotizantes, para ese entonces ya estábamos bailando totalmente pegadas, ambas podíamos sentir el movimiento de la otra en nuestros cuerpos, creo que esta había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, aparte por alguna razón siento que con el alcohol, mi cuerpo era más perceptible... Mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas... yo... yo... solo quería besarla... pero no me daba el coraje...

Luka comienza a alejarse lenta y torturosamente... ¡Hey! Porque te alejas, pensé. No quería que ella se alejara, estábamos tan bien, era todo tan perfecto...Desidia tomar un poco la iniciativa, era un poco vergonzoso pero era lo que quería y si no lo hacía me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

Tome la mano de Luka y la atraje hacía mí, ella me miro algo asombrada pero luego su mirada cambio de una de asombro a una de perversa.

\- L-lo siento...-

\- ¿porque te disculpas?- respondió ella con sus hermosos labios.

\- p-por y-ya sabes... acercarte de esta manera-

Comencé a arrepentirme de mis impulsivas acciones y pensamientos al no oír nada proveniente de Luka.

De un momento a otro ciento como ella agarra mi cintura, me apega a su cuerpo y nuevamente comenzó a bailar, esta vez era algo más ¿candente? Por así decirlo, ella había puesto una de sus piernas en mi entrepierna, mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, mi rostro debe estar más que rojo, agradezco a las luces de colores por ser mi cómplice en este momento.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – esto me lo dijo directamente mirándome a los ojos y sin dejar de bailar. No pude sostener su mirada, me era demasiado intimidante, me gustaba pero era una batalla de miradas la cual sabía que no ganaría.

Siento como Luka agarra mi rostro y lo gira para que así nuevamente nos miremos ¿este era una nueva forma de tortura?, ella literalmente me obligaba a ver sus bellos ojos, no lo aguantaba más así que comencé a acercarme más a ella y bueno ella hizo lo mismo. Ambas comenzamos a besarnos, el beso fue subiendo de tono, cada vez eran más rápidos, podía sentir como mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, para mi desgracia sin el oxígeno no puedo vivir así que tuvimos que separarnos para recobrar el aliento.

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento fijamente, pude alcanzar a notar como sus mejillas estaban un poco enrojecidas, sinceramente me sentía orgullosa de eso, aunque para ser sinceras ella... nuevamente fue la ganadora de esto, mis mejillas estaban rojas, las llegaba a sentir hasta caliente.

Luka toma mi mano y camina hacia la barra y yo como babosa la seguí, aunque la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Llegamos a una mesa, nos sentamos. Luka se dirige a la barra y pide algunas cosas, mientras yo intento recobrar el aliento y calmar mi pecho.

Al llegar a la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos logro escucharla.

\- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta

\- S-si – respondí dificultosamente debido a la agitación en mi pecho y al mareo ahora evidente producto del alcohol.

\- ¿estuviste tomando? – me pregunta ella

\- s-solo un poco... ya sabes Len llegó con ron y no se dé un momento a otro ya estaba vacío – veo como Luka mueve su cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

\- Bueno, ahora te he pedido una bebida, espera aquí, ahora vuelvo –

Veo como Luka se aleja y busca los tragos, al regresar ella pone la bebida al frente mío y veo como ella toma una bebida extraña, había hojas dentro de ella.

\- ¿q-que es eso?- pregunté incrédula

\- esto es un mojito y tiene alcohol –

\- ¿p-puedo probarlo? – Veo como Luka se quedó un momento en silencio y luego me acerca el vaso.

\- está bien, pero solo un poco, no quiero que mezcles y termines ebria... Más de lo que estas, jejeje –

Me acerco a su vaso y le doy un sorbo, algo largo... estaba buena esta cosa no como lo anterior.

\- s-sabe bien... - dije

\- sí, pero no volverás a tomar alcohol, no te quiero ebria ya te dije, aparte no quiero que se te olvide lo que va a pasar esta noche – al escuchar estas palabras mis mejillas se enrojecen.

\- g-gracias – dije un poco tímida

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió Luka

\- por, preocuparte...-

\- no es una molestia ni nada de eso, al contrario es un placer cuidar de ti- vi cómo me regalaba una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Mientras nos tomábamos nuestras bebidas hablamos de cosas sin sentido, a veces nos decíamos indirectas y nos sonrojábamos mutuamente, hasta que las bebidas se acabaron.

\- ¿vamos? – me extendió la mano Luka

\- ¿a dónde? –

\- a bailar, se viene la segunda ronda – Luka me guiña el ojo. Esta mujer en cualquier momento me iba a matar con su sensualidad.

La seguí nuevamente a la pista de baile, creo que haber tomado 2 vasos de roncola y un poco de mojito no había sido buena idea; comenzamos a bailar y todo me daba vueltas sentía como que me caería al piso en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Miku, te encuentras bien? – me dice Luka

\- ammm si, la verdad es que me siento un poco mareada, siento como que me voy a caer- en ese momento siento como que un flashback viene a mi cabeza...

\- ¡LA HORA!-

\- ¿la hora? – pregunta un poco confundida Luka

\- si, si, si ¿Qué hora es?- veo como Luka saca su celular

\- son las 12.45, ¿porque?-

\- oh no, mi madre dijo que debía estar a las 12.30 a más tardar en casa... y bueno no creo que le guste verme así...- Luka se queda en silencio un par de segundos.

-¿Tienes el teléfono de tu madre?-

\- si – respondí un poco nerviosa, seguramente mi madre me mataría.

\- dámelo – ¿para que querría Luka el teléfono de mi madre?, creo que en estos momentos da lo mismo, así que se lo di. Me hiso una señal de que la siguiera y nos dirigimos a la salida del lugar. Luka comenzó a marcar hasta que le contestaron.

\- ¿Aló?, señora Hatsune?, habla Luka, ¿como esta? – solo podía oír a Luka hablar, ya que ella tenía el teléfono... eso me ponía más nerviosa ¿Qué le dirá Luka a mi madre?, quizá le diga que estoy ebria y que no puedo irme sola a casa y que ella me venga a buscar... Ay no, en todo caso no estoy taaaaaaaan ebria... Bueno si... pero solo un poco, lo juro

\- Me alegro y si Miku se encuentra conmigo, de echo la llamaba para eso – me miraba un poco desafiante... como si fuese a acusarme (¿?)

\- La verdad es que se nos hizo tarde y la hora paso muy rápido, la llamaba para pedirle permiso para que Miku se fuera a quedar en mi casa –

¡QUE! ¿Luka quiere que me vaya a quedar a su casa?, bueno es una muy buena salvada, o si no mi madre me castigara de por vida... espero que me deje, aunque solo la idea de pasar la noche en su casa hace que las malditas mariposas vuelvan a mi estómago... ¿serán las mariposas?... o es que tengo ganas de vomitar una de las dos.

\- si, ella se encuentra bien, ahora está en el baño así que la aproveche de llamar ok...ok... muy bien entonces nos vemos- ella colgó su celular.

\- Muy bien pequeña, esta noche te quedaras conmigo – Al decirme esto me sonroje, esto ya me estaba molestando, siempre era yo la que me sonrojaba... Y la mayoría de las veces no era por pensar cosas perversas aunque... esta vez si lo era... pensaba en mil y una cosa que podría pasar... ¡FOCUS! Miku ¡FOCUS!

\- g-gracias, me has salvado de nuevo – le sonreí, Luka se acerca a mí, toma mi mentón y me da un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios... ¡que! Espera, ¿a qué vino eso?, no lo esperaba, bueno la verdad no me importaba jeje, al contrario, entre más tiempo pudiese estar así con ella mejor.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, el hecho de dormir en la misma casa con Luka era algo inquietante, de tan nerviosa que estaba, creo que la borrachera se había ido... no, la verdad no aún seguía allí jeje, pero no era tan protagónica en mí como la inquietud.

Continuará...


	8. Si tú no vienes, yo iré hacia ti Parte2

Hola a todos! primero que todo quería pedirles disculpas por el atraso!, la verdad estas últimas semanas han sido bastante agitadas, pero bueno porfin aqui esta la 2da parte del cap. espero les guste!. Tambien les dejo las respuestas de las preguntas que me han llegado tanto de los usuarios de Wattpad como de Fanfiction.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews y seguirme en mi cuenta de twitter Selyny_Pezoa 3

Wattpad-

Okami-sempai8 le pregunta a Luka: ¿Te enamoraste de miku?

Luka: La verdad no sabria como responder a eso... ni yo lo se la verdad... es confuso... pero de lo que estoy segura es de que cuando la veo solo me dan ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás...

Okami-sempai8 le pregunta a Luka: ¿Odiarias a miku si ella te ganara?

Luka: Odiarla no, no podría odiarla... simplemente me daría rabia e impotencia de no poder superarla y no solo a ella si no a cualquiera que me ganara, soy bastante terca en ese ámbito.

AniKami le pregunta a Miku ¿Por qué piensas que te gusta tanto Luka?

Miku: g-gustarme dices? n-no no lo se, sus ojos quizá, su boca, sus labios, su cuerpo, su manera de expresarse *suspira* -

Hitachiin-sama le pregunta a Miku: quieres que las cosas vayan rápido como un huracán de pasión desenfrenado y nada más o prefieres lento, romántico y lleno de sentimientos entrelazados?

Miku: La verdad es que preferiría un poco de ambos... hay veces que realmente quiero que sea un huracán desenfrenado, pero a veces me gustaria no se, ir a tomarme un cafe o ir de compras con ella o al cine :/)

Fanfiction-

Pone Bebe Grr le pregunta a la autora: ¿Luka puede ser nekeada salvajemente?

Noa: La verdad es que quiza si, al principio de la acción (?) pero la verdad y lo que no saben las chicas (?) supongo (?) es que siempre la tachi sera Luka 3

Pone Bebe Grr le pregunta a Luka: ¿Por qué eres jodidamente sexy?

Luka: yo? sexy? no lo creo, creo que te equivocaste jejeje.

Pone Bebe Grr le pregunta a Luka: ¿Quieres violar a puerritos?

Luka: claro! n-no no disculpa, amm no claro que no *comienza a ponerse un poco nerviosa* me gustaría que las cosas vayan algo calmadas, no quiero hacerle daño ni que ella se asuste.

Pone Bebe Grr le pregunta a Miku: ¿ son suaves las ubres de luka?

Miku: n-nani ? asnddsahda la verdad es que s-si /

Pone Bebe Grr le pregunta a Miku: ¿ luka es precoz?

Miku: n-no lo se la verdad, de hecho creo que no tengo muy bien entendido que es la palabra "precoz" jeje *toca su nuca*

ayashamedrano le pregunta a la autora (?): ¿Quién es la neko y quien la tachi?

Noa: definitivamente la tachi es Luka y la neko es mi amada Miku, aunque se las de de tachi todos sabemos que no le sale :c

Bueno y estas fueron las preguntas del cap. anterior, recuerden que si quieren hacerle alguna pregunta a alguno de los integrantes del fanfic o a la autora solamente deben dejar la pregunta abajo en los comentarios.

¡Espero disfruten de este capítulo!

* * *

[Perspectiva de miku]

\- espérame aquí un momento preciosa iré a llamar a mi hermano y vuelvo- asentí a sus palabras, Luka realmente estaba muy atenta y tierna, nada en comparación a la Luka de la tarde que paso por al lado de mi como si yo no existiera, o la que hablaba de una forma muy seria con Meiko... la verdad me gusta Luka tal como es, aunque me duele que me ignore a veces pero... creo que es cosa de conocerla más a profundidad...

\- Luki llegara en unos 20 min aproximadamente, ¿te parece si vamos a buscar a Meiko? – Luka tomo de mi mano y entramos al lugar de nuevo

\- s-si, ¿m-Meiko también dormirá en tu casa? – pregunte algo tímida, la verdad al escuchar que debíamos ir a buscar a Meiko me deprimió un poco... pensé que estaríamos s-solas...

\- si, ¿Por qué? – respondió Luka

\- n-nada solo preguntaba- agache mi cabeza y fije la mirada al suelo...

\- Meiko es como un bulto, probablemente esta ebria por allí, siempre cuando vamos a fiestas es así, luego llegamos a casa y ella se duerme en menos de 5 minutos, así que tranquila ella no nos molestara – dijo la mayor a lo cual OBVIAMENTE mi estúpido cuerpo, organismo o que se yo reacciona y pues mis mejillas se enrojeces; debería haber una formula con la cual se quitara el enrojecimiento de la cara o algo así, mi vida sería mucho más sencilla.

Pasamos como 10 minutos buscando a Meiko y no la encontrábamos hasta que la vimos, estaba en una esquina donde habían sofás y una mesa de centro, en la mesa habían como mínim botellas de alcohol, Meiko tenía una en mano y estaba rodeada de personas.

\- Meiko es hora de irnos- dijo Luka algo molesta

\- ¡que! Pero si esto recién está empezando – respondía Meiko, apenas se le podía entender por lo ebria que estaba, la verdad era un poco gracioso.

\- Dije que vamos, Luki debe estar esperándonos a fuera –

\- nooooo, nooo dile que espere un poco, el último trago, lo prometo – Si, definitivamente Meiko estaba ebria. Veo como Luka se acerca a ella y la levanta, al notar que Meiko casi se cae me acerco a ellas y tomo del otro brazo a Meiko, ambas la sacamos de allí, y como Luka dijo, su hermano estaba allí esperándonos en un Lindo automóvil color negro, era bastante elegante.

\- JAJAJAJAJA, Meiko siempre termina así, definitivamente no hay caso- reía Luki

\- Ya, vamos mejor ayúdanos a llevar a este peso muerto al auto –

\- jajaja, ok, ok – Luki agarra a Meiko y la guía hacia el asiento copiloto mientras Luka y yo nos sentábamos en la parte posterior.

\- Oh, veo que se nos unió una señorita – Luki miro a Luka - ¿ella también esta ebria? – Luki rio

\- No tanto como meiko y no la trates de señorita, ya la conoces ya –

\- Lo se lo sé, es la pequeña Miku- realmente no me gustaba que me llamasen pequeña pero bueno, creo que no era el momento de discutir con el hermano de Luka.

\- conduce, ¿quieres? –

\- si su majestad – Respondió en un tono gracioso Luki, realmente él era muy animado, pensé que era más serio.

El trayecto estuvo bastante tranquilo, Meiko se quedó dormida y Luki pregunto que como estaba la fiesta y que habíamos hecho, obviamente Luka no conto TODO lo que paso entre yo y ella solo nosotras lo sabíamos, supongo. Mientras los hermanos hablaban ciento como Luka posa su mano sobre mi pierna y comienza a acariciarla, a lo cual me sorprendo un poco y la miro, ella solo me regreso su mirada y una sonrisa. La verdad no me molestaba, pero si me causaba escalofrío el simple hecho de que sus manos tocaran mi pierna, recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, tomo su mano y ambas las entrelazamos, así pasamos el transcurso del viaje. Ya habíamos llegado, despertamos a Meiko la cual estaba un poco confundida pero creo que consiente.

\- Muy bien ¿Cómo dormirán? – Pregunto Luki

\- Pues bien, Meiko dormirá donde siempre- respondió Luka

\- ¿En la pieza de huéspedes? –

\- Si – respondió Luka, por un momento pensé que Luka y Meiko dormían juntas.

\- y Miku ¿en dónde dormirá? –

\- conmigo – Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo, el color rojo definitivamente no quiere abandonar mis mejillas hoy, esto debe ser algún problema médico o algo, ¿sufriré de presión arterial alta?

Luki se queda pensando un momento, creo que no le agrado mucho la idea...

\- Ok, iré a dejar a Meiko a la habitación, luego me acostare. Buenas noches chicas, no se queden dormidas tan tarde y no hagan mucho ruido- Luki al decir esto tenía una cara como de, no se "coqueto" (¿?), oh espera... El no pensara que yo y Luka... Sentí como mis cachetes se fundían por la temperatura, mi estómago se revolvía y mi cerebro ya estallaba.

\- Ok, buenas noches –

\- B-buenas n-noches – respondí algo tartamuda.

\- y bien, ¿quieres comer algo? –

\- no, la verdad no tengo hambre-

\- entonces, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a acostar-

Nos dirigimos a su habitación, ella se dirigió a su closet y me arrojo una polera.

\- Puedes dormir con esa si quieres- la tome y asentí, Luka se preocupaba de cada uno de los detalles, no pensé que ella sería así.

Me gire para que Luka no me viera (aunque no me molestaba), me saque mi polera y me puse la que me había pasado Luka, era una polera de manga larga y me quedaba grande de todas partes, digamos que Luka es más alta y tiene más para rellenar la polera, no como yo... me mire al espejo y me veía adorable, estaba conforme y lo mejor de todo, es que la polera tenía su olor.

Al girarme de nuevo puedo observar la espalda desnuda de Luka, era perfecta... Se pone la polera y se gira, al descubrir que la miro ella sonríe.

\- Muy bien, ¿a qué lado quieres dormir? –

\- m-me da lo mismo- respondí

\- está bien pues entonces el lado izquierdo será tuyo – respondió.

\- está bien – Aun mareada por el alcohol intento como sea abrir las tapas de la cama e incorporarme en ella, aun todo daba vueltas pero al fin lo logre.

Ya dentro de la cama Luka apaga la luz y se incorpora junto a mí, ambas quedamos frente a frente, pese a que estuviese la luz apagada podía ver su rostro (un poco borroso pero podía verlo) ya que las cortinas de la habitación estaban abiertas y la luz de luna entraba por la ventana.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, yo ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarla y realmente si no lo hacía ahora, quizá mañana me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida; así que tome todo el valor que tenía, me acerque a ella y la bese, al parecer Luka se sorprendió un poco de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero rápidamente correspondió a mi beso. El beso fue rápidamente subiendo de tono, llegando al punto de que nuestras lenguas podían moverse al mismo ritmo, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y ya el espacio que nos separaba al principio no existía.

[Perspectiva de Luka]

Realmente Miku me sorprendió con aquel beso; cada vez iba descubriendo de lo que era capaz esta niña.

Sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba bien, solo por el simple hecho de que Miku está ebria, pero por alguna razón me deje llevar aunque no podía permitir que ella me ganara de esta forma, así que la tome de la cintura y reduje el espacio que había entre nosotras, Nuestros besos cada vez fueron subiendo de tono; ya no aguantaba más, me coloque arriba de Miku y la agarre de las muñecas, esta era la mejor vista que alguien jamás podría tener, nuestras piernas se entrelazaron, mi pierna quedo presionando levemente la intimidad de la menor haciendo que soltara un pequeño y tierno gemido. Podía ver como su agitado pecho se movía, su cuello... Me invitaba a besarlo y bueno digamos que no me gusta rechazar una invitación de este calibre así que hice lo que tenía que hacer.

\- L-Luka – Dijo Miku con dificultad.

Simplemente la ignore, aunque debía de admitir que me encantaba escuchar mi nombre provenir de sus labios.

"Necesitas parar"

Era mi subconsciente quien hablaba.

No quiero parar...

"¿estas segura de que quieres que esto sea de esta manera?"

No solía hablar con mi subconsciente, ya que Meiko hacia ese trabajo... pero cuando estaba sola, o me encontraba en situaciones complicadas solía aparecer.

Me aleje un poco de Miku para apreciar el momento, para ver su rostro, para disfrutar y grabar esta imagen en mi cerebro.

\- Q-que m-miras- Pregunto la pequeña

Me acerque a sus labios y le di un corto pero cálido beso.

\- Buenas noches – Dije esto y Salí de mi posición anterior.

Puedo sentir como la respiración de Miku y la mía aun eran agitadas.

\- Q-que p-paso – me pregunta con dificultad

\- No quiero que esto sea así para empezar si es que pasara algo entre nosotras quiero que lo recuerdes y ahora estas demasiado ebria como para recordar algo por la mañana –

\- T-tienes r-razón –

Luego de unos minutos, ya ambas estábamos más calmadas, observe a Miku y está ya estaba dormida.

\- Creo que tome la mejor decisión – Dije en voz alta, intente alejarme un poco de Miku, pero fui retenida por un cálido abrazo, no tuve más opción que devolverle el abrazo; nos pasamos toda la noche abrazadas hasta que un desagradable ruido me despertó por la mañana.

Puedo escuchar como la puerta de mi habitación se abre bruscamente chocando con la pared.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- La voz me era familiar.

\- ¡Así que era verdad! – seguían los chillidos, no tuve más opción que abrir los ojos... y allí estaba, mi perdición. Era nada más ni nada menos que Meiko ahora sobria, que era aún más animada que ebria.

\- ¿Acaso ya nadie respeta la privacidad? – Dije aun abrazando a la menor, la cual al parecer tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

\- Ves, te lo dije – Dijo mi hermano asomándose también por la puerta.

\- Luka, no puedo creer que ambas estén así, de esta manera. ¡DONDE ESTA MI CELULAR, NECESITO UNA FOTO DE ESTO! –

\- Ya cállense - dije en el tono más alto que pude, estaba recién despertando y no quería que Miku despertara... pero falle, pude ver como hacía gestos de molestia.

\- mmmh, ¿q-que es ese ruido? – Miku había despertado gracias a la escandalosa de Meiko.

\- nada preciosa, vuelve a dormir – dije esto mientras sentía como ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

\- awww, pero mira si son tan monas – Seguía molestando Meiko

\- Ya déjalas, son solo amigas – decía Luki

\- jajajajajajaja, amigas, si claro – reía Meiko

\- Porque no me hacen el favor de retirarse de MI habitación, AHORA – Dije ya molesta, no sé qué cara habré puesto pero ambos me miraron asustados, cerraron la puerta y se fueron.

La verdad estaba molesta, menos mal Miku no aprecio la escena que acaba de ocurrir. Luego de quedarme un tiempo pensando puedo sentir como Miku se comienza a mover y con esto empieza a despertar.

\- Buenos días pequeña – dije amable

Miku me mira, mira sus brazos los cuales me están abrazando y de golpe se sienta en la cama; su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo y Miku tapo su cara.

\- Y-yo, L-lo siento, no quise incomodarte – Reí de su forma de reaccionar, realmente se veía linda.

\- Tranquila, no me molesta, al contrario – Dije sonriendo.

* toc, toc*

\- pase – dije ya más tranquila, era Meiko

\- Tu hermano dice que bajen a desayunar – Dijo una Meiko más calmada.

\- Está bien, en un rato bajaremos – veo como Meiko cierra la puerta

Mire a Miku, la cual estaba viendo su celular.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar?- Le dije mientras la miraba y le dedicaba la mejor sonrisa que en ese momento podía darla.

\- E-eto... la verdad es que no puedo, mi madre acaba de mandarme un mensaje de texto, como es sábado quiere que vayamos al centro comercial.

\- Oh ya vero, entonces será mejor que te vayas a dar una ducha.-

\- ¿p-puedo?-

\- claro, tengo un baño en mi habitación por si no lo recuerdas, jeje, anda –Me levanto de la cama y voy en busca de un par de toallas, se las entrego y la menor algo avergonzada entra al baño a ducharse.

\- Te buscare alguna polera limpia, esa huele a alcohol y cigarrillos-

\- G-gracias – responde la menor desde adentro del baño.

Comienzo a buscarle ropa limpia cuando mi celular comienza a sonar.

\- Que raro ¿quién puede ser?- Tomo mi celular y veo que tengo un mensaje de texto de un número no registrado.

-"Tu y yo, hoy en el centro comercial afuera de la cafetería "the coffe" a las 20.00hrs no llegues tarde. Debemos hablar... claro si es que aun quieres que tu reputación siga intacta claro." –

\- Pero que rayos... ¿se habrán equivocado?, esto es realmente extraño, pero creo que la mejor opción es ir, solo por las dudas...-

Perdida en mis pensamientos no me percaté de que Miku ya había salido del baño y se encontraba en la habitación, solo con la toalla en su cuerpo.

\- L-Luka ¿estás bien? –

\- ¿eh? Ah sí, si lo siento, solo me distraje un poco, en la cama deje algunas poleras para que elijas cual ponerte-

\- gracias –

\- iré abajo con los demás, así te vistes y estas más cómoda- intrigada totalmente por aquel mensaje decidí bajar con los demás y así distraerme.

\- Hasta que al fin decidiste bajar, pensábamos que Miku te había devorado o al revés – reía Meiko, decidí no decir nada y simplemente sentarme a la mesa, no tenía ganas de discutir con Meiko.

\- Oh, vamos Luka, ¿Por qué tan mal humor Luka?- Pregunto Luki

\- no es nada, simplemente no estoy de humor-

Las miradas automáticamente se dirigieron a Miku, la cual bajaba con el cabello mojado y una playera d Luka.

\- Hola Miku, ¿cómo dormiste?- Preguntaba Luki.

\- bien, gracias –

\- vamos ven a sentarte con nosotros – Decía Meiko

\- no puedo, debo llegar temprano a mi casa, mamá quiere salir conmigo, ya saben –

\- oh ya veo, bueno creo que tendrá que ser para otra oportunidad- Decía Luki mientras que yo solamente me limitaba a tomar de mi café.

\- Bueno entonces, me voy gracias por todo – decía Miku haciendo una reverencia.

\- Adiós pequeña- dije intentando que no notara mi preocupación por aquel mensaje.

Luego de que Miku se fue hubo un leve silencio en la mesa.

\- Luka... ¿no pasó nada con Miku anoche?- preguntaba Meiko

\- No – respondí seca

\- ¿Qué? Como que "paso algo" – pregunto algo alterado Luki

. -Ya sabes... ellas dos, ay Luki como me haces explicarte eso – decía Meiko, yo por mi parte podía ver como ambos conversaban sobre MI vida privada mientras comía mis tostadas.

\- Pero, pero si a Luka le gustan los hombres- respondía confuso Luki

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reía a carcajadas Meiko

Ok, mi mejor amiga me había tomado de los hombros y me había empujado afuera del closet a patadas.

\- ¡De que te ríes Meiko! Es verdad, ¿cierto Luka? – Luki al decir esto hizo que me atragantara con el café que estaba tomando, realmente no esperaba Salir de Narnia de esta manera, ya saben, pensaba hacerlo yo misma y no que Meiko lo hiciera público de esa manera. "Es ahora oh nunca Luka" me decía a mí misma.

\- La verdad es que Meiko tiene razón, me gustan las mujeres – dije tranquila mientras veía como Luki se trapicaba con su café y el poco que tenía en la boca lo comienza a escupir.

\- ¡Q-QUE! Y porque yo soy el ultimo siempre en enterarme de todo. ¿Ósea lo que vi ayer en el auto no era una ilusión? , ya sabes ustedes dos tomándose de las manos –

\- la verdad no creí que fuese necesario decirlo y sobre lo segundo amm, supongo que es cierto o al menos así lo recuerdo – dije mientras le regalaba una mirada asesina a Meiko.

\- lo siento, no soy homofóbico ni nada, pero creo que debo procesar por unos minutos esto – dijo Luki mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación.

\- Gracias amiga – dije sarcásticamente

\- ay Luka, primero te hice un favor, segundo no sé cómo Luki no se dio cuenta antes si lo homo te aflora por los poros JAJAJAJAJA– respondía Meiko.

\- bueno me da igual –

\- vaya Luka estas algo extraña, ¿es por Miku? –

\- no, ósea tiene algo que ver pero...

\- pero...? –

\- no lo sé, es extraño, no sé qué siente ella por mí ni yo por ella – dije algo apenada

\- ¿enserio? ¿Esto es enserio?, ambas baben cuando se ven –

\- bueno, no lo sé quiero estar sola... - me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a mi habitación, pero antes de eso le doy una palabras a Meiko.

\- Si quieres te puedes quedar, ya sabes... eres de la familia-

\- gracias pero debo ir a terminar la tarea jejeje –

\- ¿aún no la terminas? –

\- jejeje no –

\- ok, ok entonces nos vemos el Lunes –

Me despedí de ella y me fui a la habitación, me tire en la cama y comencé a ver el techo. No sé qué rayos acá de pasar, ahora Luki saben que me gustan las mujeres, Meiko es una despreocupada total y Miku... Miku, es maravillosa pero siento que tarde o temprano terminare haciéndole daño, el mundo de la fama (espectáculo) es complicado, todos luchan por figurar y yo... de verdad quiero cumplir mi sueño y también quiero que ella cumpla el suyo, tiene un gran potencial, pero aun así... si eso fuese así sé que ambas deberíamos seguir caminos diferentes... no lo sé... no sé si lo que pienso es lo correcto o es solo una idea que tengo formada en mi cabeza.

Perdida en mis pensamientos perdí la noción del tiempo, la verdad es que al parecer me quede dormida así que de inmediato miro hacia todas partes algo desorbitadas en busca de mi celular, al verlo puedo ver que son las 18.45hrs, tenía el tiempo justo para ducharme, arreglarme e ir al lugar citado anteriormente por aquel extraño mensaje; pero antes de eso vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje que decía:

Miku: "gracias por lo de ayer, la verdad lo pase muy bien, disfruto mucho estando contigo :) "

No pude evitar soltar una tonta sonrisa, esa pequeña era perfecta... Focus Luka, a lo que vamos.

Luego de hacer todo lo que debía vi la hora y ya eran las 19.30 una hora prudente para irme al café. Bajo las escaleras y como pude notar no había nadie y las llaves del auto de mi hermano no estaban, probablemente había salido, nada que hacer con eso. El camino fue un poco largo pero al fin había llegado, eran las 19.57, entre al lugar citado, no habían muchas personas cuando una mesera del local me recibe.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿usted es la señorita Luka Megurine?-

\- s-si – respondí algo dudosa.

\- acompáñeme por favor – acompañe a la chica, tenía una sensación extraña.

\- ya llego la Srta. Megurine – Veo a una chica de menor estatura que yo, ojos azules y cabello largo rubio.

\- Gracias, ya puedes retirarte – la mesera hace una reverencia y se retira del lugar, que le pasa a esta niñata. Me senté en el asiento al frente de ella, esperando que se presentara o algo y saber por qué me mando ese mensaje.

\- Que bueno que viniste Megurine- senpai – puedo ver como la menor sonríe, su sonrisa era algo tétrica... esto no está bien.

Continuará...


End file.
